Angel Beats Kanades Allies
by Other Personalities
Summary: This will have my OC helping Angel fight against the SSS it will be both Canon and Non Canon and I will add a few things here and their.
1. Chapter 1: I Died?

**AN: Right well this is my FF story on Angel Beats I thought I try my hand at it so first off it will follow my OC character who will join Angels side and fight against the SSS.**

**This story takes place just after episode 1 it will be both canon and noncanon meaning I'll follow the anime episodes and manga to a extent but I'll make some changes here and their and possibly add a few things aswell now about couples my OC I think I'll try and pair with Angel and you can suggest what other pairings you want.**

**Now it will be told mostly from my OCs prespetive but I'll change the pov every now and then between characters (Don't worry you'll be warned beforehand) (Psycho: Hehe unless I'm running the show) T_T anyway it will be Rated-M for safety and mostly Blood'n'Gore and ofcourse language I mite add lemon not really sure but maybe and please both Read and Review Thank you.**

* * *

Angel Beats

Chapter 1: I Died?

? POV

I woke up in a courtyard it was dark out not entirely thier were some lights on I looked around trying to get a grip on my surroundings but then stopped as a headache began I held my head in my hands stared at the ground and rubbed my temples after a while my headache receded, I was about to look up when a shadow appeared it was in front of me I was frozen on the spot still staring I didn't dare look up but knew sooner or later I'd have so I slowly turned my gaze upward following the shadow to its sorce then I caught sight of a pair of shoes and legs I kept going noticing a short purple skirt (couldn't help but think I was being perverted) and what I assumed to be a cream coloured school uniform my eyes finally reached her face she had sliver or white hair, lovely golden eyes, and a cute expressionless face.

Their was a moment of silence between us before she finally broke it "Hello" she said in a sweet emotionless voice "H-Hey" I studered I wanted to face palm myself badly then but manged to gave a small smile instead their was another pause then I realised I was still on the ground I got up and dusted myself off and walked towards her, it was then I realised how small she was only to around shoulder and with her petite fram she seemed more like a doll I cleared my throat and was about to introduce myself when I realised that I don't remember anything, this was when she spoke again "You don't remember anything do you?" she asked in same voice as before I was taken off guard like she read my mind so I only nodded "That's natural most people tend lose their memory when they end up here." after that being said I remembered I don't know where Iam so I asked "Um little miss (felt another like another face palm) do you know where is here exactly?" she gave a single nod then answeared "Yes this is purgatory this is where people who have died in the living world come."

Ok right I kinda stood there wide eyed, still as a statue, freaked out, and confused I mean purgatory and death I was having a WTF moment here she seemed to notice my discomfort and explained to me about some of this world she told me that her name was Kanade Tachibana, that she wishes to help people pass on and reincarnate, that I probely don't remember anything because I was most likely involved in an accident in the living world, their where 2 different people in this world the NPCs who where never human and live in this world like regular people and the SSS Brigade who are fighting against Kanade dubbing her as Angel not that I blamed them she looked like a little angel they believe that God was unfair to them and refuse to pass on from this word and be reborn again, Kanade also mentioned that even though I can die here I'll just get back up again in a few moments.

I started paceing back and fourth processing the information and was going to ask her about other things until I heard a gunshot I turned around scanneing the terrain with my eyes trying to figure out where the shot came from. I turned back to Kanade and I went pale she had been shot in the right shoulder blood was soaking her uniform traveling down her arm but she gave no indication of being in pain then she said "Gaurd skill: Disortion" I frowned then another shot was heard, I was going to push her away out of the bullets path but she hld me back with one hand! An teenage boy being held back one handed by a small girl god she was stronger than she looked I was puzzled but not as much as when the bullet hit her in the head and was then defected at a 45 dagree angal my jaw dropped their was another shot followed by another each one was either hitting her or missing completely then felt my head hurt again I moved right hand to my head and rubbed in a circular motion I felt a small hole then I withdrew my hand and noticed the blood on my fingers and palm "The bastard shot me" was my last thought before I died again.

The Sinper POV

"Dammit!" I shouted still looking through the sniper scope I seen Angel pick the boy-who I had accedeantly shot in the head-and carry him over her shoulder towards the infirmary I had no ammunition left so I decided to return to base I packed up my equipment and began walking away hoping that I didn't create an ally for Angel.

* * *

AN:Right well here ya go chapter 1 I'll put chapter 2 up sometime in the future till then Read and Review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Hand

**AN: Right well here's Chapter 2 um k good Read and Review**

Chapter 2: Helping Hand

_? POV_

_It's pitch black I can't see, my eyes were still closed "Wil" what? what's that? "William" is that me there'res someone shouting for me or someone else? Oh god I just want to get out of this darkness!_

**William's POV**

I opened my eyes and relisead I was lying on a bed with the sheets over me and I had a thumping head ache again I reminded myself "Oh your awake?" I jumped up like a frightened cat at the sound of the voice throwing some of the covers off my torso I seen Kanade at the other end of the bed, she had the same emotionless expression as when I first saw her then the memories about earlier appeared me waking up confused, meeting Kanade, her explanation on this world, and the sniper who shot her and..._killed me_.

My face must've gave away what I was thinking or something "Are you alright?" Kanade asked her voice was giving zero hint on what emotions she must be feeling right now, I nodded then said "Yeah I remembered something I think I remember my name it's William I don't know the last name though."

She nodded then asked "William (don't know why but I liked the way she said my name) do you remember anything from last night." "Yes I remember everything you to- Hey wait! Last night so that means its morning now?" she nodded I continued "How did I get here infact where is here exactly?" "This is the school infirmary even though you where dead I carried you here since the SSS don't wonder around here because they have their own base of operations." I took a moment to look around and it did seem like a infirmary the sheets that where covering me where white, their was white curtain that was drawn back, I could see other empty beds and medical cabinets and a brown desk with a black chair.

After I had looked around I stared back at Kanade she mearly stared back unflinching and unmoving now I wasn't trying to intimidate her or anything I was just trying to picture her carrying me from the courtyard towards the infirmary but couldn't so I asked "Um Kanade how did you carry me here?" "Over my shoulder." was the simple response I frowned then asked again "No I meant how where you strong enough to carry me." now I'm not saying girls are weak or anything but compared to her she probely wouldn't even to be able to drag me I mean I'm not fat I'm actually thin but I'm also taller than her and she seems to be just as thin as me and she dosn't appear to have any muscule on her either then she answered "I have a passive ability called Overdrive which increases my strength." oh yeah I forgot she had strange abilities I decided to ask where they came from "Well that's cool but em do you have any more abilities?"

She nodded again then answeared normally "Yes I have some more there's Distortion which defects bullets (I nodded at this remembering last night with the sniper) however I can't use my other abilities while Distortion is up. There's Hand Sonic where I can make a blade appear on either wrist (_Holy shit _I thought while still nodding) and Delay which creates a projection in the place I'm standing and finally Harmonics which can create a clone of myself with both my powers and abilities." she finished I took a few moments more to process what had been said a few minutes passed then I finally spoke "Wow that's pretty cool so does the SSS have any of these abilities?"

"No they depend on the Guild to manufacture their weapons and ammunition."

"Who's the Guild?"

"The Guild are a group of SSS members who are abel to create weapons from dirt (I frowned at this and she noticed) you can make almost anything from this worlds dirt."

"Is there're a limit to how many weapons that can be produced?" I asked getting out of the bed streatching Kanades golden eyes followed me as I went round towards her. "Yes and no it depends on the one who's making it for example if they choose to keep creating 9mm pistols and nothing else as long as they have dirt and know about the weapon then they can but if they wanted to create a weapon they know almost nothing about then it will explode when used."

Right so I can make a gun from dirt in this world as long as I know something about it? Nice so wait doesn't that mean that in order to beat them she'll have to find this Guild and destroy them?

I decided to ask "So if you want to beat these guys then you'll have to both find and destroy the Guild?"

"I already have discovered the location of the Guild but it will only temporally halt they're mission when it's destroyed the Guild will mearly look for a safer place however they won't be abel to produce ammunition for the SSS meaning things will be quiet around school for now." I did not expect that but It didn't matter she had found them and now she needed to finish them but I didn't want her to go alone so I mustered up what courage I had and asked "Can I come and help you?"

"No" was her simple response I felt rejected but continued anyway.

"Why not I could help you fight against them I mean they have guns and you have some abilities plus theirs only one of you and an army of them." I know the numbers part was not a good arguemnt but still I wanted to come with her nd help.

"No you should make peace with yourselve and pass on." it's really difficult to tell what's she's thinking because of her poker face but I pressed on anyway.

"Look I don't even remember much about what happened other than my name so I can't really make peace with it so please can I come with you?" at this point I was trying the puppy eyes trick not that I would be good at it but still I done it anyway I could've swore that her upper lip of her mouth twitched but weather in annoyance or in an attempt to form a smile I couldn't say.

She was about to open her mouth again before another voice cut her off "President who is this?" it was a boys voice Kanade turned around fully I just looked up over her head towards the door and Kanade said "Vice president Ayato Nao how may I help you?"

**AN: Well that's that I'll put the next chapter up in a few days time Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Ayato Naoi

**AN: Right I was going to postpone this but seeing both the Review and number of views changed my mind so a big thank you to all for viewing and to a Bloodpokemon101 for both the review and Fav hope I spelled that right.**

**PK: So do I**

**Psycho: I fucking don't**

**Me: Sorry they asked to be in this well Read and Review**

**Chapter 3: Ayato Naoi and The Guild**

* * *

**William's POV:**

"Vice President Ayato Naoi how may I help you?" the boy who was wearing dark blue trousers, and dark blue coat with a hat he also had...green hair he just stared a us both, we stared back but I had this feeling that he reminded me of a character that girl from Persona 4 he certainly dressed the same, I snapped into realty when he replyed "Nothing Class Presedent I was just wondering where you have been no one had seen you this mourning. I was a little worried for your safety I believed that something bad happened to you which I thought true for someone mentioned you were in the infirmary." I'm not really good at reading people but I got the impression that he was lying through his teeth and if Kanade could read people as good as me then she probely sensed it too, however I don't know if she did or didn't cause she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face and of course her voice didin't revel anything ethier when she answeared him "Thank you for your concern Vice President but Iam ok I was with a friend **(**Score 1 for me**)** he hasn't been feeling well **(**Bit of an understatement I was shot in the fucking head**) **so I brought him here to the infirmary to look after him." I felt a small blush apper on my face from those last words but I think I may have got rid of it.

Noai gave a small warm smile at us both although I think it was more her than me as I said I'm not good at reading people but I know this guy dosn't like me, he cleared his throat "Well that was very generous of you I'd expect nothing less from you Miss President." he said still smiling right well I was getting a little jealous so I decided to finally speak up "Uh yeah Kanade is a very kind and generous person." I said smiling Naoi returned my smile but I'm pretty sure we where more glaring at eachother than smiling both of us thinking _"I wish I was superman right now" _"Iam sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name could you please introduce yourself for me?" Naoi asked I was a bit taken off gaurd I expected him to return speaking to Kanade I realised I hadn't given a responsive and then cleared my throat.

"William pleased to meet you Ayato Naoi." I think I managed to keep both the sarcasm and venom of my words under control then he asked again "Willam what's your last name?" Oh shit I didn't know myself hell I was glad I remembered my first name I had to act fast "Uh S-Sm-Smith yeah William Smith good mourning." I mentally slapped myself not that I didn't like the name infact it had a nice ring to it but I didn't sound to convincing.

Naoi seemed to ponder this a moment more before smiling again and then he introduced himself "Well William Smith its a pleasure allow me to formally introduce myself Ayato Naoi Vice President a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he bowed low I thought I should do the samething so I did and...yes I had forgotten that Kanade was both in front of me and her silver hair was now only a few inches from my nose, now I don't what happened but I...kinda inhaled (by mistake I wasn't having any pervert thoughts you can't prove anything!) she smelled lovely don't know what it was but I think it was strawberries I quickly raised myself praying that she didn't feel anything Naoi did the same I don't think he noticed thank god.

This time when Naoi spoke it was derected at Kanade "President are you going to go to class to day?" I had forgotten that this is a school she was most likely gonna say yes and leave the Guild for another time "No Iam heading out to finish an errand and will return at lunch." or she could just go kick their asses now, Kanade began to walk towards the door Naoi sidestepped I stood still where I was surprised she was going to skip classes she gave you the impression of a model student.

Naoi stared at her as she walked towards him and the door before asking and gesturing with his hand "Is William going too?" he didn't seem to be shocked or even cared that she was skipping class for a mysteries errand Kanade stopped then and for the first time since Naoi had walked into the room turned herself around and stared at me with her Golden eyes right I was a bit creeped out cause her eyes are nice but in this case she looked like she was gazing through my skin, muscles, and bones into my very soul it felt like she was searching for something, after a painful long time she answered "Yes he's coming with because I need his help." after hearing those words I done something a bit stupid...I shouted "YES!" thrusting both fists up in the air victoriously then I went red with embarrassment the both of them simply stared at me Kanade was emotionless and Naoi mearly raised an eyebrown I simply scratched my head stared at the ground and walked towards Kanade.

After I had reached her she turned towards Naoi and bid him a good day and goodbye he returned them I was still embarrassed about earlier so I only mumbled a goodbye again he returned it and both Kanade and I made our way out the infirmary and down the hall.

* * *

**Ayato Naoi POV:**

I watched both the president and William leave the room when 5 minutes had passed I growled I hated it how I had to speak to her "I was worried something happened to you" I repeated allowed "thank you for your concern." mimicking her voice idiot, I wished something bad happened to her then I could take her place and become _God _when I heard that she was in the infirmary my heart leaped with joy, but it sunk when it seen her standing completely healthy and a strange boy I don't know he was he only said that his name was William Smith I'm sure he lied about his last name he didn't look like a student he was wearing a black T-shirt with navy blue trousers and white Nike sports shoes, he had short white hair and white skin I couldn't see his eyes so I don't know what colour they where hmm he's defenetly not an NPC or the SSS.

I would have thought more about it but the previous anger about being polite and smiling **(**when in reality I wanted to beat them badly however Williams outburst at the end was amusing to watch**) **was still in my mind and decided to refocus my mental stamina on what I had been doing this mourning before finding out that Kanade was in the infirmary...Planning to destroy _Angel _as SSS called her cause they didn't know what she was hell even I don't know what she was she wasn't human and defenatlay not a NPC.

At first I had faith that the SSS would abel to kill her but then she had these powers that no one else could do and I couldn't do anything because they all thought I was an NPC myself this suited me fine it made them believe I wasn't a threat, however it appears that Angel has an ally I wonder if I could use this as an advantage, cause I mean what would people say if they found out that the _Class President _**(**it made me sick thinking of her having that title**) **was alone with a male student in the infirmary doing who knows what I smirked at the thought _"That could probely work" _I thought to myself, the student body and even the teachers both admire and respect her if she's done something..._Private _then the students and teachers could turn against her but even if the plan didn't work it it would cause the students who had a crush on her to attack the new/only friend.

There're was only 2 things I needed for the plan to work a tip and evidence or a witness the tip was easy all I had to do was use my hypnosis on a NPC and they would tell a teacher leaving me be, but evidence or a witness will prove difficult to create...wait! Didn't they say they where going somewhere together _alone _I smirked again I mean errand my ass they'res no way that the future god of this world will fall prey to an obvious trick.

I walked out of the infirmary and realised I had no idea where they had gone "Dammit!" I cursed out loud "Aww little Vice President is pissed off" turned on my heel towards the voice that said that and their before was both Jackal and Snake, obviously not their real names they where both John and Sweeny they where the self proclaimed school delinquents and badasses naturally they were total idiots mearly bullies always picking on the lower class students **(**not that I cared I mean I am going to become god**) **anyway seeing as now one else was in the corridor and Angel and her little pet had vanished I decided to take my previous frustration out on these two.

I walked up to them calmly they both looked nervous at my approach don't know why cause Iam a good boy anyway I looked at them they both stared at me trying to put on brave faces I activated my Hypnotism and spoke "Both of you will forget this incident and will now head up towards the roof and wait for me their until I arrive." they both nodded now having a blank expression on their faces and made their way up the stairs I gave an evil smile.

* * *

**Williams POV: School Corridor**

Me and Kanade continued walking down the corridor I looked around an saw that classes where about to begin students where already in their classrooms but the teachers haven't seemed to arrive, some students stopped talking looked at Kanade then at me...then they began whispering to eachother I couldn't hear them and I only know they where staring at us cause they're was two way glass on the wall of the corridors side of the classroom so I could see in just as they could see out, I was a little uncomfortable with this some girls where giggling and most boys where scowling at me it was then I realised that I didn't have a school uniform I still had my black T-shirt, navy blue trousers, and Nike ports shoes.

Then Kanade stopped In front of me I nearly ran into her back she turned to me and pointed at a door that said "Storeroom" "In their you'll find a school uniform please go and get changed." I nodded at her words I opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind me and looked around for a uniform I finally found one and stri- wait you what I'm not gonna tell ya NEXT PARAGRAPH!

I exited the Storeroom wearing the schools uniform I left my old clothes in a black bag and asked "How do I look?" Kanade looked me up and down before replying "Nice" then she turned and continued walking I smirked and followed, after awhile Kanade asked me something that makes me wished I had died on the spot we had been walking down the corridor for 5 minutes before she asked "William why did smell my hair back at the infirmary?" I stopped in mid step and went pale she had stopped too but she didn't turnaround I gulped and answered "W-well um ya see...I didn't mean to cause when N-Naoi bowed I copied him and I forgot that you where below me so my nose was near your and when I b-breathed in I accidentally smelled it." I was blushing red now then I quickly added "B-but I liked the s-smell of your hair It smelled of strawberries it was lovely." I kinda wished I didn't add that part but her response made me relived "I see very well let's go." she said it in her monotone voice I sighed and we both continued walking now I don't know if this is true but I thought I saw a bit of pink on her check.

**(20 Minutes Later)**

After that little talk we had left the school and follwed a road up towards the mountain neither of us saying a word **(**Even though I wanted to play "are we their yet"**)** when we where quarter of a way up turned to a dirt path and followed it then we came to an abandoned mine entrance at this I asked "Is this the place?"

"Yes this is where the Guild operates." was her answear she started walking down the wooden blanks towards the darkness till my voice stopped her "Wait how do you know they are here?"

This time she turned to me and said "This place is the main entrance to the base of the Guild thery're are others however thery're at the school and are hidden from me this is the only way to get to them." I nodded seeing her point then sighed was about to walk down till she stopped me "You know if you do this you'll become an enemy of the SSS and will be attacked by them like I am." it wasn't a question it was a statement she was giving me to see if I understood the weight of what was about to happen then I said "I don't care as long as Iam helping, with, or beside, you then Iam very happy." I smiled at her Kanade nodded then turned and continued down I waited a moment sighing then proceeded down into the Jaws of Hell.

* * *

**AN: Thery're we are finished tell us what you think of the characters and of the chapter I'll write/post the next one soon till then Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guild

**AN: Right here's chapter 4 and hmm well I don't really have anything to other than Read and Review.**

**Psycho: I do let's just say I take great pleasure in this chapter.**

**PK: You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Guild

**Williams POV: Mineshaft**

We walked down deeper into the darkness it wasn't entirely dark they're where some lanterns burning on the wooden support beams but it only dimly lit the area, I started looking around cause I was a bit bored they're wasn't really that much to look at, the shaft two wooden support beams on ethier side of the wooden planked floor on each of the cave walls and another beam above this to supporting the roof of dirt above but it didn't look very safe it looked like the place could fall down on us at any moment I huts prayed it wouldn't and continued following Kanade.

After a while had passed Kanade stopped and turned her head to the left I stopped also and followed her gaze and I spotted 2 things first a ladder leading god knows where and second a corpse I don't know who he was I haven't really been in this world to long but he was whereing our school uniform. I decided to take a closer look I walked over to him knelt down and did a quick inspection, now I don't know what happened but his face, neck and shoulders appeared to be crushed like he had been hit by a truck his face appeared to have taken the full brunt of the attack it had blood oozing out of the mouth, nose and dear ducts it was difficult to tell his face was completely dented, battered and broken like an empty can that people sometimes crush before throwing into the bin.

I wondered if he was a member of SSS I looked down at his uniform for any identification I noticed an insignia stitched into the uniforms fabric I couldn't see it clearly (cause his blood had soaked the top half of his uniform) but I could make out what appeared to be shield but other than that nothing, I decided enough was enough and stood up until I seen a Halberd lying on the ground "Hmm must be his" I thought I walked over to Kanade and asked "Do you think he's a member of the SSS?" "Yes his name is Noda he is quite violent and aggressive towards everyone other than the SSS leader, that halberd is his he hates using firearms." she answered I nodded in understanding before asking "So what did this to him did his friends do this or did you send a small army to scout this place out and they ran into him?" she shook her head then replied "No his friends wouldn't do this and I fight against the SSS on my own...until you came along."

I frowned "She's been fighting the SSS on her own? No help, no backup...no friends...man well that stops today." I then remembered that if she and the SSS didn't kill him then who did, and right on cue Kanade picked up on what I was thinking "The Guild placed Anti-Angel traps here so I wouldn't be abel to approach their base Noda must have tripped one." "I see so that means that both SSS have passed through here and now we have to deal with traps?" I asked she surprised me by shacking her head "No we won't have to deal with any traps because if Noda tripped this one then that means the Guild didn't disarm the others the SSS have most likely tripped them all by now."

"That's convenient" I thought "Well let's continue on then after you." I said giving a small simile Kanade nodded and continued walking, I looked down at the halberd wondering if I should take it with me but then realised it would slow me down so I shrugged and followed closely behind Kanade.

Again we walked in silence until awhile later we found a slope where the shaft went downwards it wasn't steep but it would be probely difficult to walk down, I started moving step by step keeping my arms far apart for balance Kanade didn't seem to have trouble walking down if anything she acted like she was walking down a flight of stairs, after a while I noticed something that the support beams on the ceiling where a little splintered as if something had smacked it to them not sure what but it must have been big. After awhile we had travelled at lest halfway or a quarter of the way down when we discovered a hole in the wall it wasn't a natural hole this one appeared to have been man-made of-course Kanade didn't waste any time and walked inside I followed.

After entering a white corridor...and another corpse but this one was more gurosome I don't exactly know what happened but the poor chap sliced three times, he had been severed into at the belt buckle separating this legs from his torso, but it didn't end their for whatever had cut him had done an X shaped cut on his torso slicing it into 4 separate pieces what's worse was that he must have been standing up when he'd been slashed and fallen on his back, imagine a domino piece that was cut from top right to bottom left and top left to bottom right and had fallen and separated cause that's what he looked like now his head and neck had been severed from his torso, as well as both shoulders with arms, his hands appeared to have been severed from the wrists (and currently next to his feet) and his legs and feet where completely intact the entire floor around his massive chopped form was caked in blood n guts. (I seen some organs) as well as some of the wall.

I couldn't help but stare I swallowed the vomit in my mouth and took deep breaths then stared straight ahead Kanade was already on the other side of the corridor waiting for me, still breathing heavily I started walking over trying hard to ignore the squelching noises each of my footsteps made until I was at the other side standing behind Kanade neither of us moved or said anything for a few moments before she walked out and I followed.

We followed the tunnel and I couldn't help it but I had to ask "That guy back their he was another SSS soldier wasn't" "Yes his name was Matsushita he was the heavy weapons specialist." she responded "Well he looked like wrestler." I thought.

**( 5 Minutes later)**

After walking for a few minutes more I noticed that the rock wall had changed into a smooth stone one so was the ceiling it even had proper lights we followed a bit more until we seen a light at the end of the tunnel (that was quite cliche their I know) Kanade walked up over and looked down, I didn't know why so I went up behind her and looked over her shoulder and their was a ladder and a wide open room with chains connecting from the ceiling to the floor (Didn't like the look of that) and an exit on the other side Kanade was already climbing down the ladder I really didn't like this but I knew we had no choice so I followed.

After we reached the bottom we walked across the room towards the exit I tried to figure out what the chains ment my geass was that the ceiling came down on some poor sod but oh we'll we made it over with out any problem and we followed another long corridor...to a dead end. Well more of a pitfall I couldn't even see the bottom but still their where two ways we could go left or right "So which way do we go?" I asked Kanade turned to me and said "Right we can shimmy across." she lowered herself to a crouch put one leg over the edge and then another then her torso until her hands where gripping the edge then she started moving, I gave her a few moments before copieing her and shimming myself along Iam not the athletic type or muscular type ethier so this really hurt like hell luckily it didn't take to long to get around I watched lift herself up she stood their waiting for me so I moved over unfortunately I had a bit of a view up her skirt so I caught a glimpse of white before she kneeled down and lifted me "God this Overdrive is amazing" I thought.

I was going to thank her but she did something that I didn't expect well shoulda but not from her. She kicked me in the knee and turned away "Ouch! What was that for?" I wasn't feigning innocence I really didn't know "You saw" was all she said she didn't even sound angry but then I remembered and my face went red "Oh yeah s-sorry Kanade" I said stareing at the ground "Your forgiven" then without another world we continued walking with a welcome silence rather than an unwelcome one.

After awhile we found a stair case that lead downward seeing no other way we followed it until as we got closer to the bottom I thought I heard running water but shrugged and dismissed it, then we reached the bottom it was small white flooded room with a few holes in the walls that where pouring water into the room and their was another body he was lying face down in the water with what I think was a shocked expression.

Kanade wasted no time she jumped into the water I followed I am not the best swimmer Iam more adequate I waded over towards the SSS members body and searched it for anything useful I found a Glock 17C, with a full mag I smirked then I put it in my coat pocket and turned towards Kanade "Follow me" was all she said before she submerged into the water I took a deep breath and went under I searched quickly for Kanade I spotted her heading down another corridor, I followed behind her kicking hard to keep up I felt like we'd been swimming forever I was staring to feel confined and my chest was starting to hurt until finally we entered a clearing and Kanade went up to the surface I followed kicking faster till I burst out of the water breathing in deep gulps of air I swam to the shore and laid on my back.

Kanade was already standing she looked ok I mean she wasn't panting like me she shook herself a little to get rid of some water and sighed, after a few more breaths I took in my surroundings we where in a cave it was quite large their was a small stream that lead to a large waterfall and their was a way out it was made of concrete or cement it looked like the entrance of a bunker.

Seeing it as the only way to go we followed it their wasn't that much light and it kept getting darker as we continued we only knew this was the right way because their seemed to be light at the end so we kept going about halfway through I heard Kanade say "Guard skill Handsonic" and two blades appeared on both hands. After sometime walking we finally reached the end where we entered a large clear area their was loads of light in here as well as to more concrete like doorways, a large way up to the ceiling and at the other end of the room was a metal platform I think it was a elevator or something I wasn't entirely sure but that thought was pushed away when I saw a person a living person standing just in front of the platform. Both of us started walking closer then I began to get clearer view of them it was a girl, she wore the school uniform except it was white instead of a cream colour like Kanades she had purple hair, she was probely around Kanade's hight and her expression was at first mild shock then it quickly switched to a pissed one, yeah she was definitely SSS.

We stopped at about 80 paces from eachother neither side siad anything and I was about to when a metal hatch opened behind her on the platform and a boy with bright orange hair appearedI thought, the boy had the same uniform I did but his had an insignia stitched into it he walked up behind the girl and stood their silent. He didn't look angry like the girl he had more of a confused expression or something.

After a few more moments of silence the girl spoke "Ah Angel you came to destroy the Guild?" "Yes" was Kanade's simple answear the girl spoke again "Well you and your ally will have to go through us both." the boys eyes seemed to widen at this remarke but he said nothing "You can't win you mite as well just return to the school and let us finish the Guild off" I said at this the girl turned her head towards me she seemed to be quite angry now "Oh and what would you know! Do you even know what's happening you've only been in this world for a day how wou-" at this I cut her off "Wait wait wait what?" I didn't understand how did she know I was only here for a day then I remembered the sniper.

"That was you!? You where the sniper!" I shouted I was pissed off she looked at me then at her feet and shifted uneasily before answering "Yeah sorry for shooting you in the head" the boy was surprised at this revaluation but where it was from the apology or the fact that she even shot me at all was unknown to me, however I was a bit pissed so with out a second thought I drew the Glock from my coat pocket pointed at the girl and fired and I have to admit Iam a crap shot I don't think any even hit her I don't know how much ammo I had but it didn't matter cause I felt a pain in my left shoulder I dropped the gun (Iam right handed) and put my right hand over my shoulder, I pulled away my hand seen the blood covering it I looked over and seen more seeping through my uniform I placed my palm back over it and applied pressure I looked up and seen that the girl had pulled out her own pistol as well.

Kanade hadn't moved since my little outburst until I heard another shot and she fell on her right knee I seen a small bit of blood appear then I heard her say "Guard skill Distortion" and the bullet that had hit her was pushed out of her leg I didn't know wearer to be sickef or impressed. "Dammit!" I heard the girl shout I looked back at and she pulled out a knife from behind her and charged towards Kanade. Kanade charged as well and soon both girls where swiping at eachother the sniper girl was on the offensive trying stab and slash at Kanade who was dodging and deflecting every attack it was as if she was dancing to music she was wonderful.

After a few more monuments Kanade was on the offensive stabbing and slashing and thrusting although where the girls attacks seemed to be random and chaotic here's where precise and calculated she was backing the girl into a corner until finally she both knocked her down and disarmed her the girl looked up at Kanade and she raised her right arm high and was tackled by the orange haired boy and knocked away I stood their shocked I was not expecting that and I had forgotten about him he helped his friend up and asked if she was ok.

I was making my way over to Kanade when a rumbling began not an earthquake rumble more of a machinery rumble I looked back over to the metal platform and my heart sunk when I seen a group of men in light blue jumpsuits and a huge fucking canon ascend from the damed elevator and aimed the barrel of the gun towards Kanade. I started running over however they fired and the shot hit Kanade full force she was engulfed in an explosion "KANADE!" I screamed their was a lot of smoke so I couldn't see but it appeared that the canon was destroyed also when it fired.

The smoke was dying down a bit and then I found Kanade on her back she wasn't dead hell she didn't look injured her uniform was a little torn but she seemed fine, then those bastards wearing the jumsuits started throwing dame dynamite at us I thought quickly and laid over Kanade and held her close to shield her from the explosions. Sure enough their where loud bangs followed by me and Kanade being thrown a few feet away I was still holding her she didn't say anything throughout the whole thing this time I was on my back and she was on top she sat up straddling my hips I would have got up my back really hurt (It wasn't her I think it was the shrapnel) "Are you ok?" I asked coughing she nodded.

Then we both heared more explosions and we looked up...the ceiling was coming down! On us a lest I thought that before the ground benth us gave way we both fell to the bottom and as I fell my last thoughts where "I am going to kill those guys"

* * *

**Girls POV: Old Guild**

We had just arrived at the old Guild after demolishing the other one "Will you be alright here?" I asked the leader a man known as Chaa he scratched his beard "Yeah Yuri don't worry this place is more secluded and theirs plenty of dirt." he answeared wiping his thumb over one of his google specks "he always seems to have them dosn't he" I thought to myself "Well ok then we'll let you get set up come on Otonashi." said boy nodded and followed me out.

After awhile Otonashi spoke "Um Yuri what do we do now?" I knew what he was referring to the stranger who was aiding Angel after some thought I answered "We're going to retrieve our comrades and return to base and make an announcement to the whole Battlefront that Angel has gained a new ally which means we have another enemy to fight." he nodded and we continued walking in silence towards the exit.

* * *

**AN: Right that's it then well that's that thanks for reading and something else ya see the next chapter will come out quickly but it's not a proper chapter ya know what I'll let it explain it's self soon until then Psycho if you would...**

**Psycho: Read and FUCKING REVIEW!**


	5. OC Sheet

**AN: Right well here's the thing Iam looking for OCs so yeah the details are below and I want you to ethier PM me or put in a review your choice and Iam looking for only one OC per person so yeah ya know well I be waiting till then here's the sheet.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Skin Colour:**

**Psychical Apperance:**

**Clothing (this is optional if not filled in they will be given a school uniform):**

**Personalty: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills 3 total:**

**Who's side are they on SSS or Angels (I really want OCs for Kanade's side but if you want them to join the battlefront then be my guest):**

**Weapon of choice (you can have ethier melee or ranged it up to you):**

**Or**

**Angel player weapon/skills (Angels side only) (feel free to make up any you wish and I mite include it in the story obviously you'll have the other skills so like Overdrive or Distorotion):**

**love interest? (Again optional):**

**How did they die?:**

**Bio (Another optional): **

* * *

**AN: Right here ya go remember ethier PM me or put it in a review I think PM would be better but ya know still your choice till then I'll be waiting bye.**

**PK: 1 more thing we won't put them in the next chapter it will be the chapter after that k? Good ^_^ bye.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Threat and Angel Player?

**AN: Yeah right so...*sigh*...ya know what I don't know to say so yeah on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Threat and Angel Player?

**Kanade's POV: Guild Rumble**

I woke up on something soft then I remembered what happened earlier, I lifted myself up and noticed that I was straddling William at the hips I would have felt embarrassment if not for the fact that the amount of damage that was inflicted upon him his left shoulder had a hole init from the bullet and was covered in dry blood, his face was bruised, and his uniform seemed to have been shredded at the side meaning the shrapnel from the bombs had got him when he...shielded me.

"Why?" I asked aloud he didn't answer he couldn't he was dead again, I knew this but I still continued "Why get yourself hurt for me, why protect or even assist me, was it for some sort of foolish male pride, or was it because you have feelings for me?" I almost blushed at what I had said out loud then dismissed the thought and then I sighed I don't know what was going through his head but I had accepted him and his help so regardless he was with me. I stood up off him and lifted him up it was then I noticed the shredded bloody fabric on his back and realised the shrapnel had done more damage than I thought "it will take sometime before he wakes again he had shielded me with his own body and held me close" I thought I then decided to take him back to my dorm room at the school.

The sun was still up it was around lunchtime now, I grabbed hold of William and slung him over my shoulder and started searching for a way out luckily it appeared that when the roof of the cavern caved in it opened a huge hole up on the surface and thier was dirt and rock that made a semi ramp that I could transverse to reach the top it would be difficult and would take time but if it got...us (that word felt strange) home then I would overcome it.

**Yuri's POV: School Gymnasium**

"All right everyone silence please!" I shouted to the assembled SSS Brigade everyone had been called far and wide to the school for this announcement about Angels new ally, we decided to use the school Gymnasium for this assembly we had brought chairs out for most people but their where many of us so their wasn't a lot most people where ethier standing or sitting on the floor, most people shut up quickly and stared forward waiting for me to continue others who where still talking quickly went quiet when their fellow friends hushed them or by receiving a direct death glare from Noda.

When all was quiet I took a deep breath then started "Right ladies and gentleman today I called this large assembly to inform you of Angels new ally." I paused scanning the crowd for their reactions most seemed shocked or displeased with the news others a small amount apperad to be indifferent to it I decided to add a bit of good news about this ally "I confess I do not know to much about him ec-" I was interrupted by a girl somewhere "He? Is he handsome?" some boys groaned and some girls gave giggles, I sighed softly before answering "I will give a full psychical description later for now let me explain about his combat skills." I paused again before continuing "Now he dosn't appear to have any experience with firearms as he missed every shot he fired at me. Second I don't believe he's an NPC I think he's like us except Angel got to him first and corrupted his mind." I paused again to let what I said sink in again reading reactions.

When I had mentioned his firearm experience some members smirked or smiled however that changed when I mentioned about Angel finding him first and twisting his mind for her own sick pleasure thats when they started frowning or looked saddened, their was a deep silence before a boy at the front broke it "Can we save him?" he asked everyone looked to him then me I smiled softly at him and his good heart I just felt upset that I was the one who had to brake that now by telling them about Angels allies...devotion "No" I began the boy seemed saddened by that but it was the truth then I continued "I don't know what Angel did to him but he appears to be devoted her and only her without regard for his on life just ask Otonashi he was their when I fought Angel." I gestured to a orange haired boy a few feet away on the stage.

The crowed followed my gesture to him starring at him he then looked at me and I gestured him over, he nodded and walked I moved away from the microphone standing to the left of it (my left) and looked out at the crowed to see their expressions their was wonder, Interest, kindness (mostly from Hinata) and disgust (from Noda and Fujimaki) Otonashi reached the microphone then he spoke "it's true the guy is devoted to Angel, before we destroyed the Guild the members threw explosives at Angel after she'd been knocked down by the canon fire. The boy ran over to her and shielded her body with his own without a second thought for his own safety." I looked over the crowd some people where in deep thought others where shocked by this boys actions.

Otonashi began walking back to his place I went back to the microphone again "Thank you Otonashi you see? We now have a new enemy but don't fear as I said he hasn't any experience with guns or even Angels abilities but we must be on full alert for now that Angel has gained a new ally then she will now become bolder we must be both cautious and alert is that understood?" everyone nodded in understanding then I begain describing what he looked like but couldn't help but shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Williams POV: Williams Mind-world**

_I woke up in a dark room I was sitting down In a wooden chair infront of me was a wooden table with a burning candle in the centre I looked around the room but other than the candlelight their was pitch black darkness around me "Kanade!" I shouted...no answer, I turned back to the table looking for a clue on where when I noticed two things first their was another chair across the small table second someone was sitting init._

_I couldn't see their face they where wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over their face, I could see their mouth they were grinning it sent a shiver down my spine then a thought hit me "wait have I been captured by the SSS and they brought me here to interrogate me?" my thoughts where interrupted by the man "_**_No you idiot you haven't been captured by them SSS bastards._**_" I was shocked at his words and the fact he knew what I was thinking, but if he wasn't a friend of them does that make him an ally "Um look where am I?" I asked "_**_In your head._**_" was the response I frowned "so he wasn't going to tell me? Well then I'll ask who he is then" I was about to ask but he cut me off "_**_Yeah before you ask you already know who Iam._**_"_

_I blinked then frowned before saying "No I don't" "_**_Yeah you do_**_" he retorted still grinning "Don't" I began,_

_"_**_Do_**_",_

_"Don't"_

_"_**_Do_**_"_

_"Don't!"_

_"_**_Do!_**_"_

_"Don't!"_

_"_**_Oh for fucks sake what if I do this?_**_" then he pulled back his hood and showed his face...he looked exactly like me he had my white hair, red eyes, stubbles face, then my shock turned to anger as I remembered who he was "WILHELM!" I shouted he started clapping mockingly "_**_Well its about fucking time here you win a coconut!_**_" he started cackling I held my head in my hands Wilhelm my other half, my violent half, my darker half "I can't believe I forgot about you." I said still holding my head, "_**_I fucking can! I been trying to speak to you since you woke up here I've seen and heard everything that's happened since you came here. Dead hehe man that really hurt._**_" at this I looked up at him "Wait you remember how we died?" he nodded._

_"_**_Yeah wait you don't?_**_ (I shook my head) _**_How the fuck not we got run over by a fuckin bus went flying through the air. Hehe it was awesome!_**_" he started laughing I sighed "A bus eh damn so why where you wanting to speak to me?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to like the answer "_**_Well ya see I wanted you to know I support your decision to join that girl._**_" I just stared at him "he must have an ulterior motive" I thought but I couldn't figure it out so I asked "Why?" "_**_What ya think I am a heartless bastard (I nodded) well your right I enjoy killing people and this world is fucking beautiful for that. So yeah by joining that girl you become an enemy of this bleeding SSS group and theirs a lot of them bastards we could kill hehe._**_"_

_I had enough I just wanted to go Wilhelm then pointed to his right "_**_The doors over their see ya next time oh and if you need me then then shout out my name._**_" he said pulling the hood over his face again I stood up from my chair walked over towards the door (yeah I found it) opened it and said "I don't require help from the likes of you." I didn't need to look back to know that he was smiling at me._

**Williams POV: Dorm Room**

I awoke in a bed? I was quite surprised by this I remember falling, explosions and Kanade! I sat up quickly looking around fanatically before a voice a sweet emotionless voice stopped me "Oh your awake? That's good." I looked over to my left and seen Kanade at a desk with a computer she was starring at me I quickly got out the bed and hugged her close glad that she was safe. She didn't move or say anything then I pulled back and asked "How are your wounds? Are you still sore? And what are you doing?"

She looked at me then answered "No, no, and I am trying to see if the Angel Player will work for you to give the same abilities that I have." "Cool you mean I'll be able to use Handsonic, Distortion and Overdrive" I asked she nodded "Yes but it can't be done on my computer you'll have to get your own and install the Angel Player onto it I've made a copy of it already onto a disc and your computer will arrive tomorrow." I nodded in understanding then something hit me "Wait so am I in your room?" I asked she nodded and I went a bit red I went on "Uh dosn't that seem a bit inappropriate for a boy to be in your room?" she shook her head I decided to drop the issue.

"So wheres my room then if this is yours?" I asked looking around it was quite a small room their was a bed, a desk with computer, and a small closet "Across from mine." she answered turning back to the computer then I yawned "Oh good um what time is it by the way?" their was a pause then she answered "8:55pm almost time for bed you can return to your own room here's the key." she held out a small silver key I took it thanking her and headed to the door before asking "Uh won't we have to worry about the SSS?" "No they would probely be restoring the Guild rather than cause trouble." she answered "Oh good um thank you Kanade and good night" I said before opening the door and walking out and before I closed it I heard her say "Good night William your welcome I am glad your ok."

I smiled then closed her door fully before turning round and faced my room door, I unlocked it then entered closing and locking the door behind me the room was the same as Kanades except without a computer I didn't care I walked over to the bed laid on it then wondered if I should tell her about both how I died and Wilhelm I decided to think more about it in the mourning and drifted off to sleep but not before hearing a dark chuckle in the back of my skull.

* * *

AN: Well heres Chapter 5 next chapter depends on the OCs you send and so far only one has done so remember either PM me or put them in a review and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: Angel skills and Planning

**AN: Right here's chapter 6 enjoy and remember read and review still accepting OCs**

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel skills and Planning

**Williams POV: Williams Dorm Room**

I woke up in my room feeling fully refreshed I looked at the digital clock on small desk beside my bed 8:15 it read **"Mourning sleeping beauty"** whispered a dark voice "Oh shit I forgot about you" I thought laughter followed my remarke **"How could you forget about me? Your other half eh?"** Wilhelm said back "Esay" I said this time aloud "I get on with my damed life and ignore th hell out of you!" he laughed some more **"Yeah I suppose oh by the way your computers ere"** I looked over to my desk and seen a white LCD desktop computer with a mouse, keyboard and CPU and a disc in a case with a sticky note on it.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the note then readit:

Dear William

Your computer has arrived and is now ready and operational all you need to do is turn it on, and to install the Angel Player simply put it in the disc drive and follow the install instructions.

Also today is Saturday so you do not need to wear you school uniform.

From your Student Council President Kanade Tachibana...your friend

I then noticed something how the hell did she get in my room? I looked at the note and noticed a small arrow pointing to the right "it must want me to turn over" I thought **"What was your first fucking clue"** Wilhelm asked mockingly I ignored him and turned the note over:

Ps. If your wondering how I entered your room well I have a master key to most of the doors in the school building.

T_T right well looks like this proves the superiority of a womans intuition I sighed and placed the note on the desk then remembered Kanade Tachibana "hmm lovely name suits her" I turned on the computer and waited till the desktop apperead then I took the disc Kanade gave me put it in the disc drive the install wizard apperead I clicked install and the window changed to a large empty bar that read 1% underneath it I decided to take a shower.

I noticed a door on the left of the entrance I opened it and found a small bathroom it didn't have to large their was a shower, toilet, sink and a mirror cabinet I walked over to the cabinet looked in the mirror then jumped, Wihelm was standing in my reflections place still wearing that black hoodie with said hood over his face but I could see his bloodthirsty grin **"You really got to stop jumping its bad for your heart hehe"** he chuckled "Look Wilhelm I am not in the mood so just leave now." I said to him he tilted his head **"Alright then but can I offer you some advice about that girl?"**

I didn't want to but I knew that in order to get rid of him I had to ask "Alright then what do you offer?" his response **"When you go to kiss her make sure you use your tongue HAHAHA!"** he laughed like a lunatic I picked up a cloth and started rubbing furiously on the mirror trying to make him disappear, after awhile I stopped then for the first time since I came here I seen my reflection I looked really bad I had dirt in my hair, on my face and my uniform was ripped and tattered I turned the shower on then stripped steapted inside and started washing myself.

**(10 minutes later)**

After awhile I came out the shower and went to the closet and looked at the cloths, I only had school uniforms so sighed and got dressed in one of them then sat at my computer seen that it was only 98% finished I waited some more then it was finished, I closed install wizard and pressed Run on the start menu and a blue background apperead followed by text:

Welcome user to the Angel Player please select a menu:

I looked down at the names:

Current Abilities:

Create New Abilites:

Input Abilites:

Information on Abilites:

I clicked on current abilities and the text changed:

Current Abilites:

This menu shows what abilites you currently have on the Angel Player you may delete those that you don't use or need anymore or make changes to them to improve them click on the name of the ability to learn about it.

You have 3 abilities:

Overdrive: Make Changes

Disortion: Make Changes

Handsonic: Make Changes

I decided to learn more about Overdrive so I clicked on it:

Overdrive

Name: Overdrive

Activation: Passive always active

Description: Gives the user enhanced strength

Strength: Users strength is enhanced greater than a normal human

Weakness: Training needed to control amount of strength, always active meaning it can't be turned off

I nodded Overdrive sounded dangerous but it was necessary I clicked back and selected Disortion:

Disortion:

Name: Distortion

Activation: "Guard Skill Distortion"

Description: Creates an invisible barrier around the body that deflects bullets.

Strength: Can deflect almost any projectile

Weakness: Useless against explosive blasts, Useless against melee weapons, Used mostly to deflect bullets meaning that thrown weapons eg knifes could make it threw the barrier the chance is around 50%

I pressed back on the screen "so that's Distortion" I thought I decided to learn Handsonic and pressed it:

Handsonic

Name: Handsonic

Activation: "Gaurd skill Handsonic" Note: if you have multiple versions then say "Gaurd skill Handsonic version etc"

Description: The user may make a blade appear on their wrist depending what type of weapon they wish, all users may have 5 different versions of Handsonic the basic and first version is a simple blade at the wrist this version canot be deleted or replaced, however since you are a new user versions 2,3,4,and 5 are blank and may be modified to your purpose.

Strength: Perfect melee weapon that can be turned into several different variations, can deflect some projectiles

Weakness: Hand-to-hand only, no ranged attributes

"hmm so I can create my own versions of Handsonic? That's cool" I thought I clicked back to the main menu and entered Input Abilities:

Input Abilities:

Info: In this section you will input the abilities from Current abilities into your body to do this simply click input from here it will take you to the Current abilities screen from here select install next the ability and the system will begin installing Warning you must be in the room for the install to be complete you will know that the procedure worked when you feel a power flowing threw you Note you can only do this one at a time if your having any technical difficulties then please call our helper Kanade Tachibana.

Install?

That last part made me blink but I decided to try this out so I clicked install and selected install again that was next to Handsonic a window appeared with a bar and it filled up quickly after it reached 100% I felt...something flow through me, I can't explain (wonder who's fault that is *looks at author*) but I felt a power wash over and through me then it was gone I turned back to the computer it said install complete and went back to the previous screen.

I decided to try out Handsonic I stood up away from the computer and sat on the bed then aloud I said "Guard skill Handsonic" and almost immediately a blade appeared at my wrist I marvelled at it before doing a few mock strikes and stabs then I thought it away, pleased with myself I downloaded Distortion and turned off the Angel Player I would get Overdrive at another time but for now both these skills would do me I placed the Angel Player disc back in the case turned off my computer and walked out the room (taking the key from my other coats pocket on the way out) and locking the door behind me I walked over to Kanades room door and spotted another note:

Dear William

If your reading this then I am in the Cafiteria please come and join me.

Sincerely yours Kanade Tachibana.

I smiled women's intuition strike 2 I then made my way down towards the cafiteria.

**Yuri's POV: Anti Angel HQ**

I stood up behind the desk looking at each member before me Noda, Hinata, Otonashi and some other members where before waiting for me to start the meeting about Operation Tornado. Most members had armed their selves at all times now because of Angels new ally, before him "Angel wouldn't attack us unless we began operations or broke school rules I mean we could have a fight 1 day walk past eachother in the hall the next without a problem but this new ally mite be a problem I mean would he follow the rules or is he like Angel but created differently one who will attack us without provocation" I thought with a cold dread.

According to reports from our spies in the NPC classrooms he's only been seen once and he was with Angel at the time most reports come from the word of mouth of a NPC student they most known claim was that he's a transfer student, not that I blamed them for that they couldn't tell he wasn't one of them others claimed he was Kanades (Angels fake human name) boyfriend to even her secret husband. It only proved one thing he was too far gone and couldn't be saved I sighed then donned my white beret and began my speech "Alright everyone listen up!" everyone quieted down then I continued "Tomorrow night we will begin Operation Tornado so I want everyone to be on full alert for both Angel and her Ally." everyone nodded and I was about to begin assigning positions when a messenger burst through the door.

He was breathing heavily then he said "I am sorry for interrupting the meeting but the Guild has delivered the ammunition earlier than expected and Angels ally has been spotted heading towards the cafeteria." everyone in the room turned to him I for one was worried about this their was an uneasy silence before Noda broke it "Whatever I dosn't matter as long as he stays away from Yuri then everything's fine." "Baka! I don't need defending" I scolded him he shifted uneasily then I asked the messenger "Where's Angel?" "She's at the cafiteria as well." was the glum answear "This must be a strategy meeting to take us down" I thought Hinata then spoke up "Um Yuri do we still proceed with Operation Tornado tomorrow?" I thought about it for a moment before answering "Yes we will continue this just means that we have to bring in a few more members for support."

Everyone nodded then I continued from before the messenger appeared as I was explaining I got that sense of a bad thing happening again and dread I just hoped nothing would screw up the mission tomorrow.

Williams POV: Cafiteria

I walked into the cafiteria it was a large room with long silver looking rectangle tables that had benches connected o them their weren't that many students here and those who where were ethier wearing their school uniform or casuel clothes. I scanned the people for Kanade and found her in the top right corner of the cafiteria close to the windows away from the other NPCs reading a book I made my way over takeing note of the stares and whispers I was receiving until I finally reached her.

"Hi Kanade" was all I said "Hello William" was her response without looking up from the book "May I sit?" I asked gesturing across from her she nodded I took my seat "Um thanks for the Angel Player." I said smiling she nodded again before answering "Your welcome I assume you've already used it" I nodded in return then replied "Yeah but I only took Handsonic and Distortion I left Overdrive for another time didn't think I could use it yet. Um by the way what are you reading?" "That was good of you to take only Handsonic and Distortion I fought Overdrive would be to difficult for you to control and Iam reading a text book for a test I'll be having in a few days time." she answered simply.

I nodded in understanding then asked "That girl from the time in the Guild who was she?" at this Kanade looked up directly at me and I could swear I heard a few giggles in the background "Come lets talk outside" she said I was confused but followed like a puppy anyway, we walked out the cafiteria with many pairs of eyes on us and walked down the hallways outside the building till we saw the courtyard that I woke up in when I first came here I looked around noticing a grass filed, baseball filed, running track, some students where already using them, and a tree Kanade pointed to the tree and I followed her towards it we where standing up top a slope with concrete stairs we both went down the steps and sat under the tree in the shade after awhile Kanade finally spoke.

"Her names Yuri she's the leader and founder of the SSS (she's also the one who shot me) and she will be planning an operation right now for tomorrow night." I was shocked "Wait you know this but aren't going to take any action against them?" I asked confused she then nodded "I will but only tomorrow night when they put their plan into action" then she added a bit quietly "You'll be with me won't you?" I blinked then smiled "Ofcourse I said that Iam going to help you no matter what happens" I wasn't looking at her but I hoped that she was smiling at lest a little.

Their was a silence between us before Kanade spoke "Good well tomorrow I'll come to your room and collect you for when it's time to fight the SSS." I nodded before saying "Right good I'll be in my room then." she nodded and we both at in silence again her reading a book and me deep in thought about what was to come tomorrow.

(Hours later)

A the end of the day I went back to my room thinking about today's events I had spent the whole day with Kanade talking and I enjoyed it and come tomorrow I will help her regardless I turned on both my computer and Angel Player and decided to do something that I mite regret later, I decided to both install Overdrive and create 1 new ability and create a version 2 of Handsonic I wouldn't have minded but both ideas came from...Wilhelm

* * *

AN: Right stop their I am sorry but I promise you next chapter will include the new OCs who will join both William and Kanade in their fight against the SSS so be patient REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: First Battle and Friends

**AN: Right here's Chapter 7 and as promised you will get to see the first OC group on Angels side Iam still accepting remember they can be for both Angels side and the SSS side now enjoy Read and Review**

**I will be mentioning guns in this by their name if you don't know them then try Google images or Wiki.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Frist battle and Friends

**Williams POV: Williams dorm room**

I woke up in bed yawned then got out **"Goooood mourning"** Wilhelm said happily and this spooked me I headed towards the bathroom to talk to him in the mirror, he was their with the same black hoodie he always wore "Why are you in a good mood today?" I asked **"Isn't it obvious?** (I shook my head) **Ack look 2 reasons number 1 you actually took my advice on those abilities."** I sighed "Yes well the 2nd Handsonic version I am pleased with however that other ability I am not so sure about." he smirked **"Yeah? Well believe me it will come in handy hehe."** "What was the second reason" I asked actually interested **"isn't it obvious?** (again I shook my head) **For fucks sake were gonna go into battle tonight haha! Theirs gonna be a lot of killings."** I gave a heavy sigh then told him to get lost he cackled before disappearing into the dark room.

I showered and changed it was a Sunday so still no school today but as Wilhelm said we where going to fight tonight with the SSS members, I wasn't afraid of dying for obvious reasons but I couldn't help but worry for Kanade I knew she could fight but I that didn't mean I liked it when she got hurt I sighed then went out my room towards Kanades I knocked on the door while I waited I realised that this entire floor was quiet, the door then opened Kanade was fully dressed in her school uniform and she appeared to have just showered "Hi" I said "Good mourning" she greeted then sensing my confusion on something asked "What's wrong?" "What? Oh well you see wheres everyone else on this floor I mean it's to quiet?" I asked her she then responded "Were the only 2 on this floor with a room the other rooms are empty the same with the rooms on the floor above."

I nodded thinking "man that's convenient" my thoughts where interrupted by Kanade tugging my arm trying to gain my attention I looked down "Are we going to the cafitireia?" she asked I nodded then stepped out of her way to allow her to exit and lock her room door after that we walked to the cafiteria.

**(15 minutes later)**

After sometime spent walking their we arrived like yesterday their weren't that many students but that was good, we both walked together side by side towards the seats we where at yesterday (with pairs of eyes following us) and sat down Kanade had brought another textbook and began reading it, I sat again across from her thinking about what should I expect tonight **"BBBG"** was the reply from Wilhelm "what does that mean?" I asked mentally **"Blades, bullets, blood and gore"** he answered coldly cackling I forced him away but Kanade must have seen my discomfort as she looked up from her book to me "Are you ok William?" she asked I thought I heard a bit of concern in her voice but was to busy trying to workout how to respond. I didn't want to tell her about Wilhelm but I didn't want to lie to her so opted to tell her about how I died instead "Yeah I remembered how I...died. Man I was hit by a bus hehe can you believe that? It good that I know but at the same time I dont know why I died." Kanade had been nodding threw what I said then she replied kindly "It's ok William you'll remember more in time for just be both thankful for this means that your making steady progress." I smiled "Thank you Kanade that means a lot coming from you and I swear I will help you no matter what to help the SSS people passon" she nodded and returned to her book but I think I saw a small smile form at the corner of her lips we then sat in a comfortable silence unaware of 2 pairs of eyes watching us.

**Yuri's POV: Anti Angel HQ**

I was finishing going over the plan explaining 1 last time about tonight's operation Otonashi, Hinata, and few other members where to both keep a lookout and defeat Angel whereas Noda (much to his dismay) and some others where to find Angels ally and kill him quickly. Others questioned why we should we deal with a guy who has no combat experience or even Angels powers the answear, first even though he's inadequate at fighting he could still be a threat to our plans.

After I had finished I dismissed the assembled members however Otonashi stayed behind...I knew why, after being threatened by Noda (who I managed to get rid of with a few choice words and that Anti Angel trap that he set up at the door but keeps forgetting about) Otonashi spoke "Yuri why didn't you tell the others at the assembly about shooting that guy in the head when you first saw him?" it was a fair question and truth be told even I don't know it was an accident really but it didn't matter right now "Beacuse Otonashi it didn't have any significance to his combat skills." I answered naturally this didn't stop him "Yeah but when you said Angel corrupted his mind couldn't that have been your fault for when you shot him?" I was a bit upset when he said that but I seen his point "Well yes I suppose it could but I did apologise to him." I pointed out.

"Yes bu-" I interrupted him "Look Otonashi I know you want to help him, but he's to far gone now he's been spending all his time with Angel as one spy this mourning reported theirs probely nothing left of his self awareness he's more of a single minded machine by now." Otonashi was saddened about this I decided to end the conversation "Otonashi you should go and practice your marksmenship you'll be fighting Angel tonight." he nodded saying his goodbye leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts "what of Otonashi is right? And their is a way to save him?" I shook my head their is no way to save him he's gone he's not a friend but an enemy.

**Williams POV: Williams dorm room**

I was lying on my bed waiting for Kanade to come and collect me for the mission we had to do "So when the girl coming for us?" Wilhelm asked "At 9 o'clock." I answeard aloud then looked at the clock it was 8:55pm another 5 minutes and she'll be here, I thought back about today and what she said "The SSS will uses a band called Girls Dead Monster to distract the NPCs (I nodded I had seen posters around the school hallways saying about a concert at the Gymnasium) the entire band are SSS members though they don't fight us so they are no threat. I am going over the small bridge not far from the Gym you are going across the courtyard."

And that was the plan attack from two sides and well basically sandwich them **"Hehe sandwich"** "Shut up" between the two of us killing anyone of them in our way, Kanade mentioned that the NPCs will be at the concert so we didn't have to worry about them getting in the way.

Then I realised something "We need an army" I thought "I mean we couldn't fight this war on our own but what can we do-" my thoughts where interrupted by a soft knock at the door I got up wishing Wilhelm away and opening the door it was Kanade "Are you ready?" she asked I nodded "Arent you going to use Overdrive?" I thought for a moment before replying "No I am not ready to use it hell I don't have anywhere to train." she looked at me a moment then said "I know a place where you could train to use Overdrive or the other abilities however we will have to wait until after this mission." I raised my eyebrown but nodded in acceptance then we both left my room down the hall towards the exit.

**(10 minutes later)**

I had walked around the building after me and Kanade separated she went towards the bridge I went around the school building towards the courtyard, I could see the Gymnasium ahead it looked like a party had started **"Hehe the real party hasn't begun yet"** Wilhelm said I knew what he meant I was about to answear when I heard gunfire..coming from Kanades side I resisted the urge to charge over their, I only allowed myself a look in the direction (the building was in the way) I looked forward again and stopped as I seen a group of people a good few paces infront of me their where 10 of them all SSS, all armed, all hostile the leader of the group was Noda I recognised him from the time at the Guild when we found his body he was holding the halberd. I looked each member to see their weaponry only three boys had guns and they where a Spaz 12, a Mac 10 and a Mp 7 the others only had hand to hand weapons with 2 having kitchen knifes, another 2 with metal baseball bats and the last 2 with swords Noda was the tenth with a melee weapon.

"Great to see you" Noda started with clear sarcasm "You know Yuri wants you dead so why don't you stand their and let these three just shoot you." my response was giving him the finger his face changed from cocky to pissed instantly "Get ready to fire!" he ordered the guy with the Mac 10 stepped forward then pointed his gun Wilhelm spoke **"This is where the real party begins"**

**Kanades POV: Small bridge**

Both myself and William went our separate ways after exciting the building I was worried that he wouldn't be all right but I didn't say anything. I walked up the bridge steps I always liked how they had old Victorian street lamps on the bridge it made it look nice, across the otherside of the bridge where 2 boys I didn't recognise them but they saw me and started shouting for their friends "Gaurd skill Distortion" I said and they fired and they became shocked when the bullets reflected of the barrier but they continued to fire, I was getting closer to them and neither one had budged from their spot but I decided to finish them "Gaurd skill Handsonic" and two blades appeared on both my wrists both boys looked sacred now I brought my left arm back and punched the blade forward into the chest of one of them through his heart killing him instantly the other tried to turn and run but I stabbed him through the back with my right blade, I pulled both blades out of the bodies and watched them both fall at the same time then I continued walking off the bridge.

Then I began walking towards the Gym however 5 more SSS members appeared I recognised 2 as Hinata and Otonashi they opened fire on me I just stood still letting the bullets be reflected off the barrier. I didn't notice the girl to my left with an RPG she fired and the rocket hit the ground next to me I was thron back towards the bridge I had and was in a sitting position with my legs outstretched, I had hit my back but I didn't show any pain the SSS members had ceased firing while the girl with the RPG loaded another rocket then aimed at me I tried to move but couldn't I wished William was here, I watched her prepare to pull the trigger.

Until I saw a shadow appear out of nowhere and sent her flying by a...kick to her head she hit the ground hard the other members turned to her then to her attacker who preceded to pick up RPG and fire it in their direction. The rocket flew through the air and hit the ground infront of the members sending them flying my hero came over to help me then I seen him clearly.

He had brown hair that was parted in the middle, white skin, he was about 5'10 and I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses, he wore dark blue jeans a white shirt with a white coat that he had draped over his shoulders (his muscular arms weren't in the sleeves) and black combat boots he had a sympathetic smile towards me "Are you alright?" he asked I nodded before sneezing (it was a bit cold out) then I felt something warm around my shoulders I looked up and noticed he was close to me and he didn't have his coat on anymore it was now around me I also noticed what apperad to be a pair of Nunchuks in his jeans.

"Thank you" I said "No problem but can you stand?" he asked I tried holding the coat close to me for warmth I quickly stumbellad forward but he caught me then lifted me bridle style folding his large coat over me "Thank you what's your name?" I asked slightly embarrassed their was a pause like he was deep in thought before answering "Um I think it's Mark Kennedy or Greenberg I don't know exactly what my last name is oh is their somewhere I can take you?" he asked I nodded "Yes my friend is fighting these people on the otherside of this building we can walk around it by going over the bridge and following the path around." he nodded and began walking over the bridge ignoring the 2 bodies then he asked "Um say do you know anything about this place cause I don't know where I am?" I nodded and started explaining about this world.

**Williams POV: Courtyard**

**"This is where the real party begins"** "Gaurd skill Distortion" I said quickly at first I thought it didn't work but then I saw a small ripple run past my vision confirming that it was active then the boy opened fire went towards me and hit me square in the chest...then deflected at an angle, the boy stopped firing and looked at me with clear shock the others including Noda had a mix of both shock and surprise "Goddamit! Keep firing!" Noda shouted the other 2 with guns stepped forward and opened fire at the same time with the other boy the bullets where all easily reflected away I decided to activate Handsonic making 2 blades appear on each arm and then I advanced on th gunners.

Now from what I knew Distorition switched off momentary when the user attacked meaning for a few seconds I would be defenceless against bullets but it would reactivate it's self after each attack the 3 gunners where still firing then they stopped when I was up close to them, we looked at eachother stareing then with my left hand blade I slashed the Mac 10 guys throat receiving a good blood sprey to the face, I punched the the Spas 12 guy in the face with my right blade the other gunman tried to make a run for it I quickly pulled my right hand away letting the guys body fall and stabbed the third man in the back with both blades before pulling out one while leaving the other in and stabbing rapidly with the other arm then I let him fall.

The other SSS members and Noda looked at me with horror I smirked before hearing an explosion I turned my attention towards the noise, then feeling a sharp pain through my back, I turned a saw that a girl with a knife had stabbed me in the back I swiped at her and missed and received a another stab wound to the hip this time by a swordsman I jumped back Wilhelm spoke "Look I think this is the time to use your new ability otherwise where gonna fucking die" silently I agreed I spoke the words "Gaurd skill...Wilhelm" then their was darkness.

**Wilhelm's POV: Courtyard**

I held...my hands infront of my face then..I...laughed quite loudly the SSS bastards took a step back I calmed down then spoke my first words **"Gaurd skill Handsonic version 2"** I grinned with glee as the blades from version 1 disappeared and where replaced with silver claws that replaced where my fingers and thumbs on both hands, I looked at both of my clawed hands admiring them then I looked up towards the SSS members and gave a bloodthirsty smile "Charge!" the one called Noda shouted **"Ok then!"** I shouted back running up to the backstabber and swiping my left claw across her face I watched as she screamed with pain and held her ruined face, the boy with the sword attacked me next he swiped at me I sidestepped out of the way and with my right hand clenched my fist except index finger which I used to stab him in the stomach before drawing it across letting his guts and other in trailers spill out.

The survivors where becoming skittish I decided to finish it by murdering Noda without warning I charged towards him he seen me coming and swung his halberd from right to left I jumped back before the blade hit me and closed in for the kill and with all my strength punched my right hand through his chest, we stared at eachother I was watching the light leave his eyes before looking over his shoulder and noticing that my hand had gone through his chest and exited his back and in my palm was his heart I crushed it then retracted my hand from his chest and watched him fall the others began running and screaming in terror leaving their weapons behind and being followed by my cruel laughter ecept one I advanced towards her.

Then everything went black.

**Williams POV: Cortyard**

I woke up and noticed 3 things first my hands where claws and second thier was a lot of blood and gore third their was a girl infront of me with great fear in her eyes no doubt Wilhelm made an impression on her she dropped her sword and ran over to the Spas 12 on the ground then fired at me. Distortion was still active so she couldn't hurt me I had my claws behind my back but then I noticed a guy appear behind her and he picked up the Mac 10 and aimed at the girl firing almost point blank into her back killing her he dropped the weapon and approached I made the claws disappear returning my hands.

I got a better look at the guy now he had red shoulder length hair, crimson red eyes, white skin, he was about 5'6 and skinny he was wearing the school uniform but with an unzipped white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white T-shirt "Uh hi hehe" he said "Um yeah thanks for that" I said gestureing towards the dead girl "Your welcome um by the way do you know where I am?" he asked.

I was about to answear when I noticed another huge form behind him he seen the alert in me and turned around to where I was facing. It was a muscular guy wearing black sunglasses, a white T-shirt, and dark blue jeans holding something no someone then I seen silver hair and ran over hoping it wasn't who I thought it was but it was Kanade was being held bridle style by a stranger she didn't seem hurt the stranger then spoke "Hello you must be William (I nodded) well hello my names Mark Kanade has told me much about you oh and don't worry she'll be fine she just needs some rest" the big man smiled and I relaxed then I remembered the red head "Uh hehe sorry but what's your name?" I asked "Oh um Shinji I think don't know my last name though" he said walking over to us.

"Yeah that's quite common here" Mark answered before Shinji could reply someone shouted "NONE OF YOU MOVE!" we looked over and seen another SSS member holding a Bazooka getting ready to fire "Crap how's this gong to work Distortion won't work against explosives" I thought the 4 of us where frozen on the spot then from behind him something reflected the moon light and before we could figure out what it was it came down between his right shoulder going as far as to the left hip. The boy dropped the bazooka before falling dead with a look of surprise on his face our sword welding hero turned out to be paled skinned, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, with brown eyes wearing the standard school uniform, katana welding heroine.

She smiled at the dead boy then wider at us she approached cautiously and said "Hi!" happily we all just stared Shinji spoke first "Uh yeah hi thanks for saving us their." "Your welcome now I have two questions first what are your names, and where am I?" she asked.

This time I spoke "Well I am William this is Shinji, Kanade and Mark" I pointed to each of us in turn she just smiled throughout the whole thing "As for where you are well why don't you come with both me and William to the dormitory and I'll explain everything" Kanade said "Wait Kanade what about the mission?" I asked the other three looked confused before Kanade continued "Theirs no point the SSS have succeeded in their operation." she faced Mark "Can you put me down please so I can lead you towards the dorms?" he nodded then set her down she seemed to wobble at first before steading herself and walking towards the building we all followed.

"Oh by the way" the girl said "My names Vivia"

* * *

**AN: Finally finished right a big thank you to:**

**Bloodpokemon101 for Vivia**

**Wolf Fang X1 for Mark**

**Vagghuntac for Shinji**

**For our first three OCs remember still accepting.**

**Stay tuned till next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: SSS Emergancy and New Helpers

**AN: Right new chapter um not much to say other than I am still accepting OCs and to the ones already sent thanks again tell me how I do with the characters here thanks Read and Review!**

**Also you'll hate me for this.**

* * *

Chapter 8: SSS Emergency and New helpers

**Williams POV: Kanades Dorm room**

After following Kanade to the dorm building our little group went into her room after we where comfortable both myself and Kanade explained about this world, NPCs, and the SSS and Angel Player then each of them told us what they remembered before their deaths after talking for awhile I looked at the clock witch read 11:35 everyone decided to turn in Kanade gave the three of them keys Mark and Shinji rooms was on each side of mine and Vivia got a room next to Kanades we told them tomorrow to meet in the cafertiera when the others left I stayed in Kanade room to talk to her about them.

First up was Mark from what we could tell he was a caring person as well as good natured and gentlemanly for he gave his coat to Kanade when she was cold, Mark told us he was also a Jeet Kune Do fighter apparently Bruce Lee's fighting style and as an added bonus he's a master at it, he's also uses Nunchuks and he can play the guitar he also expressed his desire to help us which we both accepted.

Next was Shinji he was drifting off every-now and then when we where speaking he reminded me of Shunsui Kyoraku from Bleach because although he looked weak and lazy he was most likely quite strong and intelligent, Unlike the others he remembered how he died not that I blame apparently he was murdered although he dosn't know why, when Mark expressed his desire to help us Shinji wanted to passon we accepted after all that's why where here.

And last but not lest was Vivia she was quite friendly towards us all she was smileing throughout the entire explanation, she seemed cheerful, playful to sum her up she's like a puppy, obviously she's skilled with Kantans, she dosn't know how she died but she remember she had training in First-Aid so that would be helpful, she also expressed her desire to help us help people passon which we accepted.

It was getting late and I really needed to shower (the blood from Wilhelms attack was still on me) I bid goodnight to Kanade then returned to my room, showered, and fell asleep on the bed.

**Yuri's POV: Gymnasium**

_"Shit shit shit"_ I thought _"This is not good this is not possible Angels gained more allies" _I had called another meeting it was 12:15 so many members where still quite sleepy when they arrived I was up top the stage with both attack teams with me staring out towards the crowd, "Quite everyone!" the nosie died down then I spoke "Everyone I called this emergency meeting because something terrible has happened." "Vhat do mean ve succeeded in the Operation did ve not?" said a German girl their where nods and mummers of approval.

"Yes we did however I just received some..._disturbing _news about both Angel and her ally." this peaked everyone's Intrest I motioned Hinata over to tell what happened on his end, he walked over to the microphone then spoke "Everyone I have bad news so please listen carefully." he waited until everyone was as still as statues waiting for him to continue and he did "As most of you know me and my group where to defend the bridge from Angel in case she attacked (their was a pause) she did walked over the bridge and murdered both Fred and Barry (his hand gestured to the 2 boys) after that we engaged her. However she had Distortion active so we distracted her while Maryanne (he made another hand gesture towards said girl) used an RPG to take her out." he paused reading the crowd like I was they seemed quite pleased with this not that I blame them it wasn't everyday that Angel received a beating they where quite happy but also confused about what the problem was Otonashi stepped forward to tell them about it.

"When Angel was knocked back by the rocket Maryanne was going to fire another." Otonashi started "She was about to fire another before (their was another pause and the crowd looked griped like they where watching a horror movie) she was knocked away unconcise by an **Unknown Attacker**" he said enfisizing the last two words the reaction I had expected from didn't come instead one of them a boy shouted "Right so what!? We already know Angel had an ally what's the problem?" I had my mouth open gaping then Otonashi continued "Don't you remember? I seen what he looked like and this man was deffently a different person." he gave a quick description between the two different men thats when the reaction I had expected earlier happened some people gave an audible gasp their where also panicked whispers "Wait! How do we know this is true? And not some trick?" someone up back shouted their where nods of approval then Alice walked over to the microphone.

"It's the truth." she started in a shaky voice I remembered the details given to me when Angels ally attacked he was a complete savage she had watched her friends die horribly and was killed herself but she was shot in the back "Me and my group where told to seek and destroy Angels ally...we found him heading towards here across the courtyard. Noda then told us to open fire on him but...he...had...Distortion (their was another gasp) and Handsonic (another gasp) he killed the three with guns and we heard an explosion he turned his head and was distracted we then managed to injure him but he activated an unkown Gaurd skill called Wihelm (their where raised eyebrows and confused expressions) it _changed _him his eyes went from red to yellow and...he...laughed evilly and activated another Gaurd skill that changed his current Handsonic into another version which were claws and he smiled at us with a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth."

Clearly this terrified the SSS members most of them where grinding their teeth others paled at the thought of this monster Alice continued "He brutally slewed Noda and two others making the others flee I was struck by fear so I couldn't move from my spot. He turned towards me and was about to advance towards me when he stopped and his eyes and teeth reverted back to normal I quickly picked up a gun and fired however his Distortion was still active but then I felt a pain in my back and I feel someone walked over he was wearing our uniform but he had a White hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and red shoulder length hair that was the last I saw before I died."

Alice steapted away and another a boy called Matthew steapted forward and spoke "I was one of the few who ran away from the Demon (some people shook their head at his shame) but I returned with a Bazooka that was stashed nearby in case of emergacys I returned only to find Alice dead and four people standing Angel her ally and the mystery men (he gave descriptions on each) they where close together and I prepared to fire at them, but someone cut me In half killing me before I died I saw it was a girl with a katana (he described her)"

Their was a grave silence before I went over to the microphone "Ok everyone because of this they'll be some new changes first every member is to be armed at all times with both a ranged and melee weapon, second you're always to travel in groups if you encounter any of these people then run don't fight them and third the one known as Angels ally will be known as Demon for now on understood? Alright everyone return to your rooms and prepare our future just became a lot harder."

**Williams POV: Cafertiera**

I was sitting across from Kanade with Shinji next to me and Mark next him Vivia sat next to Kanade we had brought breakfast early because the cafertiera was busy because it was a Monday and the students where eating their breakfast although I wish they would stop glancing and whispering about us "Hehe where popular." Vivia said happily then Mark spoke "Yeah hey do you think they'll ask for autographs" he asked teasingly I think Vivia's smile grew wider then we heard a yawn it was Shinji.

"Well don't know about you guys but I am going to take a nap." he said tiredly "Wait you just woke up how can you be tired?" I asked he shrugged "Don't know years of practice? Well I'll seeya all later theirs a tree out their I'm gonna nap under it I'll see ya later." he said waving walking away we all wave back.

After he left Kanade asked the other two "Are you two sure you wish to help us because if you do you'll be attacked like us by the SSS?" they both looked at each other before us again Mark took off his sunglasses (showing that he had green eyes) and placed them in his coat pocket that he liked the wear as more of a cape "Yes I will stay with both of you until the end helping others passon then I will do the same." he said folding his massive arms.

"Me too I will be with you both also and protect you from the SSS while you help others." Vivia chirped I smiled at them "Then added well welcome to our little group and thanks beacuse we are totally outnumbered." I said then Kanade added "Then it is agreed then you will help us I will create more copies of the Angel Player for you both and have computers delivered to your rooms after we have helped Shinji passon." we all nodded then ate our breakfast in silence.

**? POV: Courtyard**

The 6 of us where at the top of the stairs having breakfast however we quickly lost our appetite because we kept thinking back to last night about Yuri and the others had said we where frightened "So what do we do now?" David asked "I don't know." was my reply.

"Why don't we find one of them and kill'em?" Larry asked "Don't be stupid Larry!" Gemma hissed "Yuri told us not to attack any of them besides they'll butcher us easy." "Well what if we attack when their least expecting it?" Marie asked "That could work." I agreed nodding.

"Yeah it would wouldn't it Matthew?" Alice asked me and her where killed last night by those _things _I hated myself because I ran in terror only to return to find her dead _"I am so sorry I fled" _I thought to myself _"I came back to late only to be killed hehe served me right Iam sorry because...you...see..you...me-" _my thoughts where cut off by a voice "Um excuse me can I get by?"

I turned my head in his direction and my jaw dropped "Fuck its him!" I thought "the one who killed Alice hmm he donsn't recognise us wonder where he's going" I realised I had been deep in thought and shuffled out of the way "Oh sorry (I hated myself for saying that) their you go." "Thank you" he said happily the others recognised him from the description given to them by both myself and Alice she didn't even look at him.

He walked down the steps towards the tree laid down and fell asleep? We looked at eachother then I said "Hey Marie remember what you said earlier?" she nodded "Well why don't we try out your theory." I smirked

* * *

**AN: Ok look I know your pissed right now but REVIEW and remember still accepting OCs**


	10. Chapter 9: Rescue

**AN: Well here's chapter 9 enjoy sorry pissing you off like that but well you see I couldn't resist the temptation hehe.**

**Oh and Ive been wondering what I could call Kanade and her team problem is I am not good with names so send me suggestion in a review or PM**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rescue

**Matthew's POV: Courtyard**

I smirked everyone looked at me David, Larry, and Marie seemed edger about this Alice was a bit conflicted and Gemma was obliviously against it "You idiots!" she half shouted "We can't just attack him his little friends will come here and kill us besides Yuri told us her self not to interfere with them...for now." everyone looked at eachother then David spoke "Well why don't we go over their and club him on the head with something?" Gamma seemed to think about this for a moment before asking "And then what?" "Well we could drag him to the school basement and use him as bait to lure his friends." David answered everyone thought for a moment before each of us nodded in agreement.

Alice spoke up this time "Right so who's going to hit him and with what?" we looked at eachother "Well I have a crowbar we could use." Marie said we looked at her questionably she shrugged, "Right we have a weapon now who wants to do it?" Gemma asked Alice backed away Marie pointed out that she had done her bit by offering the crowbar David and me glanced at eachother and Larry suggested rock, paper, scissors.

Their was another silence before "Oh for goodness sake I'll do it!" Gemma shouted she snatched the crowbar from Marie's hands, put it behind her back, then smiled innocently (we rolled our eyes receiving a glare) while making her way down the stairs towards the boy, we watched eagerly as she got closer towards tree I felt like the boy was going to leap up and stab her with Handsonic but he made no movements until Gemma kicked him in the side to wake him, he slowly sat up and stared at her probely trying to work out why she woke him and in one quick motion she brought the crowbar from behind her and swung it full force at his head knocking him down.

We all ran down the stairs towards them Gemma was looking at the crowbar on the each side "Hey theirs some blood on it." she said as we arrived I walked over to the boy and looked at his head their was a patch of hair that was of a more darkish shade of red from "Yeah you apperad to have cracked open his skull." I said Larry and David each took a leg and started dragging him away, we followed Gemma spoke again "Hey don'tcha think we should inform Yuri about what we did?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head "Not yet first we have to secure him in the basement then well tell Yuri about this." she nodded.

After walking for awhile I broke off them "Hey!" Marie shouted where are you going?" she asked I turned and said "I am going to place a note on Angels door telling her what happened to him and where he is I'll come and join you afterwards." the others nodded and continued walking on dragging the dead/unconcises boy.

**Kanades POV: Dormitory Hallway**

It was just after breakfast and first period just started I headed back to my room to create more Angel Player discs for both Mark and Vivia. I didn't want them to help but William was right we needed more people in order to fight the SSS, the both of them where with him now having a tour around the building so they knew where everything was.

I walked up to my door and seen a note on it I took it and it read:

Angel we have kidnapped your friend and are holding him in the school basement if you want him come and get him.

SSS Brigade

I thought for a moment about who they where talking about and then deduced that it was Shinji I placed the note in my pocket and went to the Gymnasium to find the others.

**Williams POV: Gymnasium**

We where standing at the door so we didn't interrupt the class using it although some glanced at us every now and then "Well this is the Gynasium it's-" I was cut of by a shout "HEY!" the three of us turned in the voices direction I was a man wearing a white T-shirt, blue trousers, white shoes and a whilstle around his neck "the coach" I thought "Um yes sir is something wrong?" I asked "Yes why aren't you three participating?" he asked "Oh we'll these two are new students and I was told by the Student Council President to give them a tour around the school so that they would know where everything is." I answeard.

He scratched his chin and then glanced over to Vivia then his eyes widened _"what? What's wron- oh shit I forgot about that" _I thought "Why is this girl holding a sword" he asked seriously I looked at Vivia she looked at him and said innocently "Hmm what are you talking about?" then she smiled at me with an expression that read -be a dear and explain please- I sighed "She joined the...Kendo club?" I told him it didn't sound convincing but he seemed to have bought it "Oh right we'll good then hmm didn't know we had a Kendo club but oh well continue on. Oh wait you (he pointed at Mark) come back sometime and sign up for Ruby **[AN: Football if American I am British] **or football **[AN: yeah Iam trying to annoy you] **(Mark nodded) right well goodbye." he walked away shouting at some people for their poor performance.

We waited till he left before realising a sigh of relief I turned to them both "Well that was Intresting." I said lightly "Kendo club?" Vivia asked I shrugged "What? It was the first thing that popped in my head.(I turned to Mark) So Mark are you gonna sign up?" he laughed "No no I happy with just training although theirs nowhere to train." he looked sad **"Hey tell him about what Kanade said" **Wilhelm whispered "Thats great but why are you helping?" I asked mentally **"no reason" **"you just wanna get him stronger so he'll be more fun to fight and kill right?" their was a pause before some laughter **"haha yeah you geissed it haha" **I pushed him away and said to Mark "You know Kanade told me she knows where a training room is I am sure she'll be happy to show you." his face brightened at this he was about to say something but was cut off by Vivia.

"Well speak of the devil." she said Mark turned and I peaked over his shoulder and seen Kanade walking towards us we waved at her she waved back "Decided to join us? I thought you where going back to your room what changed your mind?" Mark asked happily "Shinji has been kidnapped." was the simple answear Mark's face turned serious, Vivia's smile had dropped she shifted her sword over her shoulder (I could've sworn I saw her eyes change colour fr a moment their) "How do you know?" I asked she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a note handing it to me.

I read It quickly "Right I geass where going to the basement then."

Shinji's POV: ?

I awoke with a thumping headache and my hands and feet tied "What the.." I asked groggy I was still a bit sleepy but I remembered being woken up and attacked by a girl "Oh good your awake you took awhile." said a girls voice I looked around the room searching for the position but it was dark around the room I couldn't see anything other than the door that was slightly opened the only light that was here was the lamp above me. I heard the voice again "Well that's good don't want your friends thinking where bad hosts."Hehe so Iam to be bait? Well Iam sure my pals will and rescue me I mean you SSS guys aren't really big on strategy are you?" I asked grinning "Shut the fuck up! When your friends get hear you'll all die." this time it was a guys voice who spoke.

I yawned "Yeah yeah you could kill us but you'll never win besides don't you guys see that Kan-" I was interrupted by the girl "Lies! That's all lies God was unfair to us in life so why should we subservient in death?" she came forwards from the shadows I recognised her she was the one who whacked me she was still holding the crowbar when she walked over to me with an angry expression "Well tell us why should we?" I thought for a moment then said "Look I don't want to stay here I want to passon so if you release me now I'll forget about this whole thing however if you don't I'll stay here and fight you."

She looked at me for a few moments before speaking "Hehe your lying if we let you go you'll just find Angel gain her powers and come back here and kill us." she raised the crowbar high then said "Shut up and sleep." then she brought it down upon my head.

Matthew's POV: Basements corridors

I was walking down the hall and was about to turn a corner when I collided with someone.

I grabbed thinking that they where an enemy only to realise it was Alice I held her close and found out she was bleeding "Alice! What happened?" I asked "Thier coming, thier coming." was all she said I looked down the corridor she had ran down from only to see a flash.

As I rolled away I seen two things that I'll forever remember first the one who killed was the girl who had murdered me last night and second I seen Alice still clinging onto my now headless corpse.

Williams POV: Basement corridor

I watched as Vivia rapeaditly stabbing the girl after the decapitation of her friend laughing the whole time **"Woah I think Iam in love" **Wilhelm said happily "no your not" I said mentally **"Oh yes I am I even wrote a poem" **I frowned "really?" I asked **"Yeah listen **(he cleared his throat) **Blood is red but originally Blue you lopped off his head now Iam in love with you hahaha" **he started laughing manically I forced him away nd was brought back into reality.

Mark had stopped her and we then continued onwards that was 4 SSS members all together 2 at the entrance which were delt with and another 2 their in the corridor, we kept walking in silence only our footsteps making noises then we found a room at the end of the corridor with the door slightly open Kanade told Mark and Vivia to wait outside just in case, we both entered and found Shinji in the centre tied to a chair we ran over to him "Shinji are you allright?" I asked he woke up "Uh yeah hi guys sorry about this hehe" "Let's get you out of here." Kanade said I cut him loose with Handsonic and we lifted him up then their was an explosion from under the chair.

**"You idiot!" **was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**AN: Right stop their tellme what you think and guys please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kanades Sanctuary

**AN: Right chapter 10 now enjoy and remember to read and review! Still accepting OCs**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kanades Sanctuary and SSS Movement

**Vivia POV: Basement corridor**

I stood outside the room by the door with Mark we could see inside they both approached Shinji and cut him loose then they lifted him up and their was an explosion from the chair the blast sent the three of them flying.

William flew into a wall breaking his neck on impact killing him, Kanade was also thrown into a wall on the opposite side killing her also, and since Shinji was just above the bomb he was thrown up in the air before hitting the ground hard his body looked completely battered and broken.

Both myself and Mark waited outside while the smoke cleared then we heard voices "Yeah! We did it! We killed Angel and the Demon!" "Yeah David we did I can't wait to tell Yuri!" I steeped silently through the door, looked at Mark and motioned him to go after one he nodded and quietly crept over to the girl while unholstering his Nunchuks I did the same until I was directly behind the boy I positioned my blade at his back, held it with one hand and with a strike on the handle with my palm pierced the boys back through his heart I smiled. I looked over to Mark as he brought the Nunchuks down upon the girls head hard.

After they died I turned to Mark "Will you be a dear and carry William and Shinji while I take Kanade pretty please?" I asked batting my eyes "Ofcourse I will Vivia." he said happily "Thank you your such a gentleman." I chirped it wasn't until his back was turned that I smirked.

I went over to Kanades corpse and picked her up over my shoulder I looked to Mark who had dine the same with both boys "Let's take them back to the dorm." I said and to my surprise he shook his head "No the infirmary I know you can't die permitly here but still dosnt mean it ain't painful." I looked at him before nodding "Your right and I could dull any pain because I had first-aid training when I was still alive." he nodded and we both made our way out the room back the way we came.

**Williams POV: Williams mind world**

I woke up in the dark room again with the same chairs, table, and burning candle, and Wilhelm across me wearing the same black hoodie and dealing cards and if that wasn't enough he had pictures of Me, himself, Kanade, Shinji, Vivia and Mark on the table why? I had a choice ethier ask what he was doing or leave.

However I didn't get to choose for Wilhelm spoke **"I am playing with Tarot Cards because you where dumb and got us blown up." **I rolled my eyes"Really? Hmm I didn't know you knew anything about Tarot Cards." I said **"I don't I just like the pictures" **he shrugged I nodded then asked "Right so what's that got to do with the pictures of us their." **"Well I thought it would be fun if I could match up each person with a card" **I frowned then decided to leave I stood up but he stopped me **"Hey look why don't you pick the cards for them it'll be more fun that way by the way your first anyway hehe." **he said grinning I sighed then sat back down silently agreeing.

I looked at the turned cards my hand hovered over them before I picked a and was about to turn it over when Wilhelm stopped me **"Don't turn it over place it on your picture then pic one for me and the others and turn them over etheir until the end." **he said happily I nodded then returned to the task at hand carefully picking each card for each member with intense concentration.

After I had finished I looked at the card on my picture then slowly turned it over it read: The Emperor I frowned then started turning over the others:

First was Kanades:The Empress

Second was Wilhelms: Chariot

Third Shinji: The Hanged Man

Fourth was Vivia: The Magician

And finally Mark: Stength

I looked at each card for each person before asking "What do they mean Wilhelm?" **"How the hell would I know? I told you I just like the pictures. Although I thought I or Viviva would get the Lover hehe." **I rolled my eyes then asked for the exit he pointed at the same place as last time. I walked over but was stopped by him **"Uh look um do you have any ideas on poetry I am writing a new one for Vivia but I am stuck?" **I stared at him then shook my head he shrugged then I opened the door and stepped through.

**Williams POV: Infirmary**

I woke up in the infirmary again I sat up and looked around (trying to ignore a slight pain in my neck) I seen Shinji on my right sleeping soundly and to my left was Kanade she was also awake "Good evening." she said "Hello what happened?" I asked trying to remember.

"You three where blown up by a bomb hidden under the chair Shinji was on, you where thrown across the room." it was Mark who answered I turned to him he was standing at the door with Vivia "Ouch well that sucked." I said they both nodded then Vivia added "You and Kanade where both thrown into the wall killing you both and Shinji suppfered the worse of it sice he was directly on top of it he had a broken back, neck and skull and wooden splinters from the chair but when he wakes up he'll be as good as new just a little sore here and there."

I nodded and so did Kanade we all spoke about what happened coming to the conclusion that the SSS panicked when they heard about Shinji, Mark and Vivia and decided to strike against us although Kanade believed that they acted on their own stating Yuri (The SSS leader) woundn't act this rashly.

Then Shinji woke up "Oh hey guys thanks for coming for me." he said happily we all said our welcomes then their was a silence before he spoke again "I want to stay." he said simply everyone looked at him he continued "Look I am pretty pissed with them but I realised that those people really need help and the 4 of you can't do it on your own so I wanna stay and fight with you if you'll have me." I looked at Mark and Vivia they both seemed fine with this they looked over to Kanade I did the same she apperead to be in deep thought.

Then finally she nodded Shinji beamed happily saying thank you over and over then Mark asked "Um Kanade I know you just woke up but William said that you had a place for us to train." she nodded "Yes I do follow me." she got out the bed and begain walking out the room down the corridor we followed.

**Yuri's POV: Anti Angel HQ**

I was upset stood before me where 6 members who had went against my orders and both attacked and kidnapped one of Angels allies getting themselves killed in the process, however they did manage to kill both Angel and Demon which was excellent however I couldn't let them walk away scot-free without a form of punishment for disobeying orders.

I thought for a moment before an idea crossed my mind then I spoke "Right I am not please that you disobeyed my orders." I stated seriously they became tense I continued "However seeing as you 6 managed to kill both Angel and Demon (Alice and Matthew flinched at the name Demon) I have decided to give a somewhat less harsh punishment." they relaxed and I add "So for punishment you'll all be helping the Guild move some personnel and equipment towards their new destination."

They seemed confused not surprised this wasn't common knowledge I decided to explain to them "The Guild gained more recruits the sat time however their isn't enough room in the old Guild workshop to house them they wish to move some equipment and people somewhere else." a girl who I recognised as Gemma raised her hand I nodded my head for her to ask "Um where will the Guild members be going?" she asked.

I smiled then answered "To the old Castle."

**Williams POV: Basement corridor 2**

We had walked around the school towards the other end and went down a large flight of stairs towards another basement Shinji wasn't keen on going but in the end we managed to persuade him we then descended and began following the dark grey corridor.

After awhile of walking down the corridor in the basement towards we approached what apperad to be huge steel doors Kanade walked over to a pad with a green screen and keyboard and typed something in, she stood back and we heard a loud rumble emitting from the door as it began to open a bright light shone through we all shielded our eyes and when the light dimmed a little we stood their dumb.

Inside behind the doors was a large white room with a path in the centre that went to the opposite side towards another steel door, but on each side of the path was a gardening area with plants and flowers their was even a greenhouse and shed.

We turned to Kanade for an expiation she had already put on a Gardening hat and green gloves she looked quite cute like a doll "Ths is my garden I come here for peace and quiet from all the fighting." she said we nodded "That door on the opposite side leads to the training room the code to open it is 7-7-7 please look and see if it's up to your expectations I will be here tending to the plants." she turned and went over to the shed we made our way over towards the steel doors and I typed in the code.

Their was another rumble and the door opened it wasn't as bright as last time but it wasn't as dark as the basement corridor, this corridor was white like the last room and well lit we walked down it or awhile before we seen three doors one at the end and two on each side across from each-other and a ladder with a hatch above it next to the door on the left.

We decided to checkout the door at the end first we opened it and found a large room with training equipment eg dummies,wights, crash mats, even a shooting range the place needed a good clean though but we thought well get to that later we shut the door and walked over towards the door to our left and walked in.

It was another large room except this one had workbenches, a furnace (that was off), and another door that we walked through in this one we found a large room with dummies and target boards and a room with a oneway glass mirror _"testing grounds?" _I thought we left both rooms and went to the door beside the ladder and where disappointed.

It wasn't a room it was quite small their was a huge dirt wall in front of us but on the floor their where pick axes and shovels we then remembered what Kanade said about dirt being used to create things we exited we looked towards the ladder but decided against going up until we have cleared and cleaned the training room and workshop/testing room, (dirt room didn't need cleaning) we went back to Kanade and asked where we could get cleaning supplies she said that we had to go back to the schools storeroom for whatever we need and we made the trip their and back and began cleaning.

* * *

**AN: Right next chapter will be out soon as well I think remember read and ReView!**

**Oh still accepting OCs and to those who read this thanks but would some please review so I know if Iam doing good or bad cause I don't mind critisum ^_^ thanks bye.**


	12. Chapter 11: Our HQ and Friends

**AN: Yeah I don't really have anything to say other than ya know Read and Review!**

**Oh wait a big thanks to Bloodpokemon101 for their brilliant idea you'll all find out later!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Our HQ and Friends

**Williams POV: HQ Corridor**

It had been a few days after Shinji's rescue and our new HQs discovery we had been busy for those days cleaning and polishing the rooms Vivia, Mark, and Shinji had been given th Angel Player and now had Kanades abilities and we had finished both the Training room and Workshop the day before, and today we where going up the ladder to see what lied above but first I was going to the Workshop because a new member called me.

During the time we where cleaning the rooms Shinji had found 2 new people and brought them to us we explained everything about this world to them they asked to join and we accepted their names where Roger and Jackie.

Roger was our now Engineer (the first) he crafted our weapons from the dirt given to him and he made modifications to both our weapons and Angel Player abilities, he didn't remember his past life or death only that he liked to do D.Y.I he was quite friendly and happy around others.

Jackie was a tomboy she remembered bits and pieces of her life, she remembers having a sister, that she's American, loves paying soccer (football) and likes fighting, she wanted to join the army, and she dosn't know exactly how she died other than it had to do with a traffic collision, she was now our miner (digging up dirt) and first Soldier she was also quite friendly towards us especially Vivia and Kanade the three of them quickly became BFFFs.

Their was something strange though the Angel Player let myself, Kanade, Vivia, Mark and Shinji use all its skills however Roger could only use Distortion and not Handsonic while Jackie could use Handsonic but not Distortion we didn't know why though however they could both use Overdrive which was thankful however they needed to be trained which Mark had kindly offered to do.

I was walking down the corridor towards the now ready Workshop (ignoring the sound of a pick axe hitting dirt and the cursing that followed) I walked inside and seen Roger behind a workbench he looked up "Ah William great to see you glad you!" he exclaimed happily running over towards me, I looked down Roger was around the same hight as Kanade he had short black hair and brown eyes, he had skinny build, he was wearing the school uniform except he wore a white lab-coat over it he was like a small kid playing doctor. "It's good to come you said you had something to show me?" I asked he nodded vigorously "Yeah I have made an improvement to the Distortion ability." he chirped happily.

I smiled "That's great so the Testing room then?" I asked he nodded then said "Yeah go right into the observation room while I go and collect Jackie." he walked out the door and I headed through another door into the Testing area, this is where Roger tested the weapons and abilities he created or modified.

It was a large white room with a mirror on one wall but beside the mirror was a door that lead to a room called the Observation room from where we could look through the said mirror to see the tests being preformed, the area right now was cleared except for a dummy in the centre with some sort of device stuck on its chest "must be what he's going to show me" I thought I also noticed an M-16, RPG and grenades on a table a few feet away from the dummy, I headed over to the door into the room which had a table with a microphone and laptop and chairs I waited for Roger and Jackie.

A few moments later they entered with Roger leading the way Jackie looked up and waved I returned the gesture before she turned to Roger who was giving her instructions Jackie was the same height as me, she had light brown hair that was cut short, blue eyes, and she had muscled build not like Marks but still better than me or Roger she didn't wear the school uniform instead she wore a black tank top, jeans and light brown construction boots.

They spoke for a few moments before Roger walked over and entered the room "Ok as you know Distortion only blocks bullets and its a small shield around the body correct? (I nodded) well on advice from a friend I created a dome like shield which will envelope a small area around the user." I raised an eyebrow at this he turned to the laptop and typed "Gaurdskill Dome Distortion" we looked at the dummy and the object on its chest slowly flickered to life and a light blue semi circle shield with a pentagon like pattern appeared surrounding an wide area around the dummy, I was impressed with this Roger then spoke into the microphone "Alright Jackie pick up the M-16 and fire at the shield." she did as she was told and picked up the assault rifle then she opened fire on the shield the bullets where easily deflected away after the clip was emptied placed the weapon down on the table.

"The RPG next (Roger turned to me) As you can see the shield works the same as ever however!" we looked out the window Jackie had already picked up the RPG and fired the rocket sped towards the shield and when it struck it was deflected towards the roof. I grinned happily Roger noticed "And it is able to deflect rocks now as well (I nodded) however it has a weakness. (he spoke into the microphone) Jackie pick up a grenade and roll it towards the shield." Jackie nodded and picked a grenade she stepped closer towards the shield and rolled the grenade it slowly moved towards it before passing through the shield and exploding.

"The shield will only deflect objects moving at lest throwing speed, meaning slow moving object could pass through without challenge, eg a rolling grenade or even a person can get though." Roger informed me then he continued "Also those inside the shield can't fire out otherwise it will cause the bullets to ricochet around continually, the shield is static but can be mobile if used by a person instead of the device their." I nodded then said "This is brilliant Roger!" I exclaimed he smiled happily we both exited the observation room.

Jackie was still their waiting for us "Nice shooting Jackie so are you two coming with me and the others up the ladder?" I asked they shook their heads "No I need to collect more dirt for Roger because he's building more weapons man we need more people." Jackie answered Roger nodded "Yeah don't worry we'll get that sorted someday." I assured them.

We exited the room Roger stayed in his Workshop and Jackie went back to digging I walked into the Training room see the others about going up the ladder Vivia was practising her sword swings, Mark was kicking the crap out a dummy and Shinji was sleeping soundly on the bench. Vivia and Mark stopped doing what they where doing and turned towards me "Are you two ready?" I asked they both nodded I looked to Shinji then to them "Should we wake him up or leave him as he is." they looked at him then back to me "Let him sleep he'll be fine won't need to worry about him being kidnapped again" Mark joked both myself and Vivia smirked we crept out the Training room and over towards the ladder.

I climed up first towards the hatch it looked like those ones from the submarines with that wheel that you need to turn to open it, I griped the wheel with both hands and tried turning it...it didn't budge "Hey Mark could you give it a try please?" I asked coming down "Sure" he said climbing up and he griped the wheel (one handed) and turned it fully opening the hatch he climbed up I stood their stareing before turning to Vivia who was smirking me I rolled my eyes and started climbing with Vivia behind.

We emerged in the centre of a white rectangle room with another ladder and 4 doors one at the top of the room another down bottom, one on one side and the last on the opposite side we went over to a side door and entered.

Inside was a large room with 3 rows of bunk beds with green quilts and footlockers and another door we went through the door and found a large bathroom with showers, towels, (that where dirty) and lockers we left both rooms and went over to the door on the opposite side, we opened it and found another room with bunk beds we had already seen it so we closed it and went to the door at the top of the large room.

We entered and found a small room with a boardroom table and chairs and what appeared to be a map on the table however the place needed cleaning so we couldn't see it clearly but we where satisfied with that for now we left the room and walked towards the final door.

We opened it and where surprised by what we found another large room but this one wasn't white like the last ones it was grey and it had tool boxes, gasoline and other mechanic equipment "A garage." Vivia said Mark and I nodded their was a wide steel door we decided against open it for now we left the room, we went over to the ladder but the wheel for the hatch was missing so went back down the ladder we came up from.

"Well it appears we have more cleaning to do." Mark said sighing "Yeah I'll go and get some cleaning stuff then." I said beginning to walk away before Vivia shouted "While your their could you get me a ballon?" I turned and asked "Why do you want a ballon?" "To full up with water." she answered happily I stood confused as did Mark I had to ask again "Ok why do you want to fill up a ballon with water?" their was a pause before she answered again happily "To wake up Shinji!"

* * *

**AN: Right here you are ok I think I should tell you whose OCs belong to again just in case:**

**Bloodpokemon101-Vivia and thanks again for that Dome Distortion thing!**

**Wolf Fang X1-Mark**

**Vaghuntacc-Shinji**

**Me-William, Wilhelm, Roger, Jackie, Gemma, David, Alice, Matthew, Larry, Marie, theses are mine but besides William and Wilhelm the others are more minor OCs**

**I am still accepting OCs so please PM or put it in a Review!**

**And REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Map and Castle

**AN: Ok here's the next chapter...well that's it really Review! ^_^**

**Oh wait um yeah right look um if I am going Overkill with this then inform please don't get e wrong I am a firm believer in Overkill but that don't mean you need to right that's it now Oh still accepting OCs ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12: The map and Castle

**Williams POV: HQ War Room**

A few days have passed after we had discovered more rooms above which we named the Barracks, Garage and War room. We began cleaning and repairing them after their discovery and their had been a few changes first we gained some new members, second the NPCs began referring to us as prefects not sure why though and finally the last detail that caught my attention the SSS had been really quiet.

I was sitting in the War room at the boardroom table with Kanade at the head, myself to her right, across from me was Mark next to him was Vivia across from her was Shinji, and next to him was our new member Kaede Nori.

She was found by Vivia on the school grounds she was a little hostile at first (now that we blame her) but she gradually warmed up to us, she had Maroon coloured hair that was cut into a bobcut, black eyes with a gold glint, she was around 5'5 with a slender complexion, she had this mischievous look on her face most of the time (Shinji thought she'll get on well with Vivia) we explained everything about this world to her and she requested that she stay we accepted, at the start she was a bit difficult to work with cause she was a little arrogant however when we got passed that she turned out to be a friendly person so everyone was happy most of the time.

She didn't wear the school uniform she mostly wore black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, tall black combat boots, denim jeans, and well for the lack of a better word a poofy white shirt with short sleeves. She dosn't remember to much about her life other than she was some kind of detective who was murdered by a man she had put in jail, she liked reading, fighting, hangout with her friends (basically us) she hated being blamed for things and rats (I made a mental note to sleep in my dorm room tonight for I overheard Vivia ask Roger if he would catch her a rat) also like us she could use all the Angel Player abilities unlike Roger and Jackie or the others who arrived with her who could only use a few.

We where all sitting at the table staring down at the map before us it was a large map showing the school in the centure and many points of interest. North and Northwest of the school was large woodland with small hills nothing really Intresting although Mark wanted to send things like scout parties when we had the numbers to do so, to the northeast their apperad to be a large structure with a dirt path that lead towards it, Kanade explained to us that it was the ruins of a castle she also told us sometimes the school would do a field trip there, to the east was a small town that was about 20 minutes walking distance from the school Kanade told us that some people had trouble passingon so the world created the town and other areas to help simulate things such as holidays and festivals the town operated like any other however everyone their was an NPC, to the southeast of the school was farmlands and fields, and to the south and southwest was the ocean and a beach (Vivia made me swear that we would all go their someday I accepted) and finally to the west was the mountains with the old mines that me and Kanade had used previously to track the Guild.

We where sitting their trying to figure out what the SSS where up to since we hadn't heard from them in awhile we where trying to figure out where they could be the mostly likely places where the farmlands, castle and forest. (although Vivia kept clamping that they where at the beach)

We believed those where the only places they could go since the forest was dense and could hide things easily, the castle made an obvious base but still an excellent one and the fields where wide open but still that didn't mean you could build a base underground.

We ended the meeting agreeing that we didn't have the numbers to search the three areas now or fight the entire force of the SSS if we found them so we opted on searching the school grounds some more, we all got up to leave but their was a knock at the door "Come in" Kanade said and they did it was Steve our mechanic he was brought in alongside Kaede and some others he used to work in a garage before a car he was repairing crushed him.

"Sorry to interrupt but we fixed the Garage door." he said everyone (except Kanade) smiled at the news "Great work!" said Kaede everyone nodded saying their congrats before getting up and heading towards the Garage. The room had changed since a few days ago instead their was no dust or cobwebs, no oil stains on the floor, or tools laying around we walked over to the massive door while Steve went over towards a panel on the wall near the door and pressed the green button and then their was a loud rumbling noise with the doors sliding slowly open sunlight then shone through the opening we waited until it opend fully before walking out.

We had came out on the side of the mountain facing north (I knew this because I looked to the right and caught sight of some of the schools building. Down below us was the forest and a dirt road that hooked around presumably towards the main road on the other side we could see across the forest and even the castle although it was to far away we walked back inside and Steve shut the doors their was another huge rumble while the slid shut.

We all turned to him and his small team and asked "So shall we inform Jackie and her team to bring large amounts of dirt up?" they smiled then Wilhelm made a request "Hey! Ask them if they will create a Tank."

**Alice POV: Road to the castle**

I sitting in the back of a truck with my friends, two members from the Guild and a create of dirt their was a track infront of ours and another behind as we made our way up towards the castle that we had spent days repairing and rebuilding for the Guild we had made great progress we had repaired a wall that was destroyed by using wood and stone, some teams even began building a moat although they weren't going to fill it with water instead they where going to use wooden stakes.

We drove on in silence gaining the occasional bump ever so often before finally arriving at the castle. We entered through the gate house into a large courtyard that had equipment around and people we got off the truck taking the creates of dirt with us and carrying them into the castles main hall, we carried the boxes through the old wooden doors in to the hall it was a very large spacious room with a very high ceiling with a chandelier, their was some old furniture still around such as a large table with many chairs, goblets, plates, knifes and forks when we had first arrived the entire hall was filthy and we had been ordered to clean it (it was part of our punishment) now it was spotless if you ignored the modern weaponry on the dining table it would appear as if you where back in medieval times, their where two door ways at the opposite side of the room from eachother and the entrance leading to the castles hallways and various rooms.

We took the creates down the hallway towards the storeroom where inside their where lots more creates each filled with dirt we placed the boxes in their places and left the room returning to the Greathall we seen Oyama giving instructions before turning and seeing us he waved us over "Hi guys how are you?" he asked happily "Where fine Oyama it's good to see what are you doing here?" I asked he smilied then answered "Oh Yuri put me in charge of fixing this place and setting up the Guild." we all nodded then Larry asked "Hey um Oyama can I ask you something?" I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to like this Oyama nodded still smiling "Well are the rumours true?" the blood drained from Oyamas face and his smile died Larry received a slap on the back of his head from Gemma.

Oyama was about to respond when two loud voices shouting "What did you say to me you flat-chested midget!" said one who I recognised as Noda "I said "Get out of my dame way you creep" and who the hell are you calling a flat chested midget you circus freak!?" the other was a girl but I didn't recognise it.

Oyama must have seen the confusion on our faces "That other person is a new recruit her names Yuno Asakura she's kinda scary but I am sure deep down she's a good person it's just when you annoy her you sign a death warrant." "Man she sounds crazy." Matthew muttered "No not really she's an open person and only harmful when provoked like with Noda they've been fighting ever since they met the first day." Oyama stated we nodded before Gemma asked "How did it start in the first place?" "Not sure exactly but it had something to do with fish." Oyama replied we frowned trying to work it out.

Our thoughts where interrupted by Oyama "Well why don't you guys go lie down and take a brake while I go and stop them from killing eachother?" we nodded said our good byes and made our way towards the break room still hearing the argument going on.

**Marks POV: School Corridor**

I was walking down the corridor till I spotted both Vivia and Kaede leaning out the window we where on the second floor so I decided to find out what they where up to I approached silently and cleared my throat to grap their attention both girls gasped and turned in my direction eyes wide, I noticed that they where both holding water balloons I looked at them they had huge grins plastered on thier faces I frowned then went over to the window (from where I was standing not daring to go near them) I looked down and seen Shinji resting peacefully I knew what they intended to do.

I sighed heavily "Vivia can't you leave him alone you already got him last time?" I asked polity she nodded then answered "Yeah **I** got him last time not **us**." Kaede nodded her head in agreement, I sighed again I couldn't let them do this to Shinji but they wouldn't listin anyway so I decided a compromise "Well why don't you just let Kaede do it on her own and you watch and laugh." they thought before both nodding Vivia put her ballon on the ground and stepped back and I swear their smiles got bigger we said our goodbyes and I walked away.

I walked away and turned a corner up the stairs I stopped and listened to their giggling followed by **two** splashing sounds, cursing, and laughter I shook my head and rolled my eyes before making my way further up the stairs then I heard music being played I searched for the source I was getting closer to the music room "but it's was lunch their shouldn't be anyone their" I thought the door was opened ajar so I creeped over and peaked through and seen a group of girls playing with instruments but they weren't ordinarily girls they SSS members the Girls Dead Monster Band.

* * *

**AN: right well a big thanks towards **

**Celestique Ships ExE for our new OCs Kaede and Yuno sorry they didn't speak much this chapter was more for explaining don't worry they should have a more speaking roll in the next chapters.**

**Right and that whole 1 OC per person I am taking that off you can give me a few.**

**Well Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Rights here's a new chapter enjoy Read and Review!**

**Oh yeah sorry for crap detail at start I suck with things to do with music.**

**Oh and thanks guys for the Overkilling thing cause I just thought with all the stuff I am adding mite be ruining it any way enjoy.**

**PS couldn't think of a title**

* * *

Chapter 13:

**Marks POV: Outside music classroom**

The Girls Dead Monster Band the enemy of us I didn't know them personally but from what William and Kanade had told me that they where the distraction team for the SSS Kanade had seen them a few times and William only knew them from the posters and pamphlets given out by a girl who he described as a crazy she-devil.

I stood outside the door listening to their beautiful music their weren't any lyrics just the instruments "they must be rehearsing" I thought after awhile they stopped, at first I thought they had sensed my presence however it turned out that they where merely finishing a girl with pink/purple hair holding a Frender Stratocaster turned towards the others "Great job everyone we'll be ready for the next operation." I believed that she was the leader of the band the others nodded happily.

I smilied at them then remembered she said next operation today was Sunday one week after their last one. I decided to stay and see if I could gain any valuable intel then the girl behind the drums spoke "Yeah Iwasawa I heard this one going to be larger than the others." I frowned "a large operation this dosn't sound good" I thought the same girl continued "Hey by the way are the rumours true?" she asked I frowned again "rumours? What rumours?" I seen the leader who's name I now knew as Iwasawa nod.

"Yes the rumours are true Irie Angel is forming an army to wipe us out." she stated "what? That's not true where just trying to help you passon why can't you see that?" I asked mentally another girl holding a Fender Jazzmaster stepped forward "She's gotten bolder ever since her little Demon boyfriend arrived." I knew they where referring to William, I haven't seen him fight however Shinji did he didn't go into detail only that he's really scary when killing.

Irie spoke up once more "Yeah I heard what he did to Noda and the others I hope that monster and Angel die for all the suffering they cause." I had enough and without a second thought kicked open the door (sending it flying off its hinges) and entering the room. The girls gave frightened squeaks turning in my direction "Your wrong." I said simply folding my arms "Kanade, William, and the others only wish to help you all passon from this world." I stated as kindly as I could (although kicking a door open mite have been a bad idea) they all simply stared at me frightened Iwasawa recovered first "And how would you know? Why aren't you passingon then?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice, I liked her she was quite beautiful (the entire band was) and she wasn't afraid of the big bad Angel ally before her, she seemed strong in both body and spirit I smiled which only wider from the confused look she gave me.

"Well I am not passingon until I help Kanade complete her mission to help you all second I know because I have met Kanade I know what kind of person she is good natured and kind hearted she's just misunderstood." they looked at each other before Irie asked "Then how do you explain the Demons behaviour then?" the girls nodded then frowned I honestly didn't know what to say so I choose to tell them what I think.

"Look when I first met him I thought he was an evil person because he was covered in blood and surrounded bodies (they gasped) that scene is stuck in my mind today still however after spending time with him I realised he isn't a bad person ethier he's like Kanade just misunderstood." I said to them I wasn't lying truth is from what Shinji had told me he seemed like a different person when he attacked that group I believed he had some secret but out of respect I decided not to ask. The girls seemed to think over what I said however I knew I wasn't going to sway them so I decided to change topic "Um what are your names?" they looked at me suspiciously before Iwasawa answeard "My full name is Masami Iwasawa, this is my second in command Hisako, the one on drums is Miyuki Irie and finally that's Shiori Sekine." gesturing to each girl I cleared my throat "Well hello my name is Mark Kennedy and its great to meet a band in this school especially one that sounds great."

Iwasawa raised an eyebrow at that "Did you play in a band?" it was Sekine who asked I chuckled before answering "No I like to play the guitar on my spare time when I am not training." they nodded I realised I hadn't even touched a guitar since I got here and as if reading my mind Iwasawa asked "Do you want to play a few notes on my guitar?" I was happy and surprised the others seemed so to I nodded she held out her guitar I walked over and took it from her grasp and turned to walk back to a chair but not before hearing her sneeze I halved turned "Are you cold?" I asked kindly she nodded I set down the guitar took off my white coat and draped it around her shoulders holding back a smile a I caught sight of a small pink blush forming on her cheeks.

I picked up the guitar and sat down I started playing a few notes then I started picking up pace with a rhythm after a few minutes of playing I stopped and was greeted with a small round of applause, I was about to say thank you before I heard running footsteps coming from the corridor we looked at the door wondering who it was and to my surprise it was...Shinji.

He was panting heavily and his head, hair and white hoodie was soaked he looked up at me "Hey Mark do you know where Vivia and Kaede are?" he asked between breaths I shook my head "No have tried the lunch area?" he thought for a moment before shaking his head then saying his thanks and goodbyes he sped away. We all stayed motionless for awhile before I decided to leave I gave Iwasawa her guitar back while she attempted to return my coat I stopped her saying: she can keep it her blush went from light pink to light red I smiled happily thinking "she's cute".

I said goodbye to them all and they invited me to come and vist them tomorrow here at lunch I said I would I left the room to return to base but not before hearing faint giggles coming from them.

**Matthews POV: Castle Gaurd room**

Me and my friends where sitting in the Gaurd room or break room as we liked to call it we where discussing about what Yuri's plan was "It dosn't make sense! Why build a base here in a remote area?" Larry asked receiving a smack from Gemma who was sitting next to him.

"Maybe Yuri's frightened that since Angles gained allies she'll now become bold enough to attack the HQ" Marie offered some of us nodded till Gemma insisted "Don't be silly Yuri wouldn't be sacred of Angel she been fighting her far longer than any of us." again some of us nodded I don't think any of us really cared beside them three about why we where here the door opened and in walked Oyama.

"Hi guys wh-" he was cut off by Larry "Right now you can answer my question are the rumors true?" Oyama gulped then sat down we all waited patently for him to speak...and he did.

"Yes the rumors about Angel building an army are true it was confirmed when we got a tip saying the boy with a white hoodie and read hair was taking some people away towards the basement this was later confirmed." Oyama explained everyone was quiet before Alice spoke "Who was the tip and is that why where building a base here?"

Oyama nodded "Yes Yuri's concerned about this so this base is being built to house a large group of both SSS and Guild members for the upcoming operation, as for the tip I am not sure who sent it other than it wasn't one of theirs but this just makes Yuri more concerned." everyone nodded.

Then I asked "Um what is the objective of this base during the large scale operation?" Oyama looked at each of us and said slowly "To seek and destroy the Angel Army."

**? POV: Road towards Castle**

We where walking through the forest following the dirt road towards the old castle we had walked around halfway between the castle and roads entrance. This all started when Mark returned to the base with information informing us that th SSS where planning some huge operation against us so me and Ivan where told to check out the castle we where told to go through the forest and follow the road. Another 2 pairs where sent to the fields and town to check for SSS activity.

When we first arrived we noticed fresh tyre tracks in the dirt ground we didn't like the look of this so we've followed ever since. We where still walking when we heard a noise coming from the road we both stopped turned and ducked we kept low and after a few minutes the noise came closer and closer before we could make out that it was. A convoy of trucks past by us we stayed low hoping they couldn't see us after they passed and we judged them to be a safe distance away Ivan spoke "Well alest we have proof that the SSS are up to something right Helga?" I nodded.

Ivan began making his way back towards base until I stopped him "What are you doing? We should continue on and recon the area." he thought for a moment before nodding.

**(15 minutes later)**

We approached the end of the forest and saw the castle and between their and the forest edge was a large flat clearing we looked at the castle and could make out shapes walking around the walls and gatehouse, a few moments later the same trucks where exiting the castle threw the gatehouse we ducked again until the trucks passed "We should return to base and inform the others that we've found their base." I told Ivan he nodded and we started walking back the way we came.

**Williams POV: Williams dorm room**

I was sitting in my room speaking with Wilhelm "Look what is your problem?" I asked aloud **"Don't know what your talking about"** "Yes you do now what's wrong you've been acting strange?" it was true he'd been very quite especially with all ths tension around I thought he would be drooling over the future battles to come but he wasn't don't get me wrong I welcome the silence but it was unnerving for me.

Finally he answered **"Alright theirs two things first we've been in this hellhole for what 9 days or something and through it all I've only killed 3 fucking people and been out once."** I rolled my eyes "Is that all just because you haven't killed two many people. What's the other thing?" I asked.

**"You are the other thing"** I frowned of course he could sense my frown **"Look I am in your head so I know everything that goes on here even your emotions and your feelings for that girl have changed quite a lot"** I frowned again when he said that girl I knew he meant Kanade he never called her by name, however I didn't know what he meant by my feelings changing until he continued **"Your falling for her you daft bastard!"** I wide eyed I mean me and Kanade I couldn't I mean I've never been in a relationship before "How would you know?" I asked carefully **"Oh you stupid- look I am in your head and believe me when ever your near her, see her, speak to her, hell even dame think about her you become extremely happy especially when you thi-"** he was cut by a knock at the door.

I got off the bed and walked over towards the door and opened it stood their was Mark I had an idea of what he was here for he had told me earlier at headquarters about the SSS large operations and he suggested we send out small scout parties. "Helga and Ivan have found an SSS base." he said "the castle hmm makes sense" I thought then out loud I said "Right well let's go gather the others then tell them to meet at the War room so we can discuss this." he nodded he was about to turn but stopped.

Mark looked at me then said "William may I ask you something?" I nodded interested I regretted those words a few moments later "Who we're you talking to earlier?"

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE!**

**Right you all know that I upload daily well from now on I gonna do it every 2 or 3 days alright I know it's not important but I don't want you guys thinking I gave I haven't I just a break every now and then besides this way my chapters should be longer.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14: Planning and People

**AN: I have Returned! well that's it Review!**

Chapter 14: Planning and People

* * *

**Williams POV: Williams Dorm Room**

I stood their with Mark before starring wide eyed at what he said. I didn't know what to say should I tell him the truth or lie to him?

I decided telling the truth would be a better option "Um w-well I w-was talking to Wilhelm." I studered he looked at me confused I went ahead and told more on who Wilhelm was from the fact he was in my head to him being a homicidal, murderous, raving, bloodthirsty, lunatic. Mark didn't speak a word throughout my explanation only listing with poker face in place.

After I had told him everything he nodded then asked "Right so you have a manic in your head who came around one day when you where a child at the park being bullied. (I nodded and he continued) He somehow gained control of your body back then and savagely beat up said bullies. (I nodded) and ever since that day you became an outcast always on your own people afraid of you incase you snapped. (again I nodded) and you turned him into a Gaurd Skill?" I smiled sheepishly I couldn't help but feel like I was being scolded as a child for doing something wrong.

"Well" I begain "I only use him in emergencies so..." I trailed off Mark pinched his nose "So on the day we met? Those bodies, blood and gore where his handy work?" I nodded "Are you crazy? why would you do that? how would you know if you have control?"

"Ok first of all" I started "Yes I am crazy I just told you about Wilhelm. Second I did it because Wilhelm makes a great killer (I didn't have a better word) unlike me and finally I would know of I had control because I created it through the Angel Player come in and see." I beckoned him in and went over to the computer turning both it and the Payer on.

When the main screen came on I selected Current Abilities and screen opened revelling:

You have 4 Abilities:

Overdrive: Make changes

Distortion: Make changes

Handsonic: Make changes

Wilhelm: Make changes

I selected Wilhelm and the screen changed:

Name: Wilhelm

Activation: "Gaurd Skill Wilhelm"

Description: User body and mind is taken over by Wilhelm

Strength: Strength that's equal to Overdrive, increased movement Speed, can use any Gaurd Skill, expert with knifes and blades, Can see in low light areas,

Weakness: Little to no defence abilities offensive only, can only attack those who pose a threat, will revert back to User if no threats detected, bright lights hurt eyes, few hours before skill can be reused,

Mark stared at the screen I watched his eyes scan the words then he finally spoke "Right well I don't like it but I'll trust you on this William." he looked concerned I nodded.

I turned the Player and computer off and we left my room we where walking in silence down the corridor before Mark spoke again "So what was it you where talking about to him." I gave a heavy sigh before I told him.

**Shinji's POV: Courtyard**

I woke up under the tree by the steps after a small yawn I looked around quickly scanning the area for any sign of Vivia or Kaede. Satisfied that their was none I stood up and stretched then decided to head towards our base.

I walked up the stairs but as I neard the top I spotted two people lying their was a girl and boy the girl was wearing a Knee-high black boots, a black knee length skirt, and a black short sleeve shirt, she had long purple hair that went to her lower back (couldn't really tell she was lying on her back) she was both skinny and short around 4'10 and for some strange reason I recognised her.

I turned to the boy he was wearing black denim jeans, with both a long sleeve black t-shirt and a short sleeve white button up shirt with all buttons undone. He had spiky blue hair, a slight build and he was about 6'1 unlike the girl I didn't know him.

They where both unconcise I decided to take them to our base however I didn't know how to move them until I saw both William and Mark through the windows walking down the corridor. "Hey Guys!" I shouted jumping and waving my arms to gain their attention luckily Mark heard me. He looked over to me noticed the bodies and tapped William pointing out the window when he had seen them they both began running down the hall out the door towards me.

"Hey guys mind giving me a hand" I said nicely they nodded before William asked "What the hell did you do?" I frowned at him Mark just stared at me after a few moments I answered "Nothing I was taking a nap-"

Mark interrupted "Again? Haven't you learned not to take a nap cause bad things happen to you?" William raised an eyebrow I had flashbacks of the 2 water balloon attacks I shivered.

Their was a silence "Look Mark I enjoy taking a nap when I have nothing to do and yes of course I remember what happens. Anyway this isn't important I just found these two lying here and I was wondering how I was going to take them to base until they wake up. Also the girl looks familiar to me but I don't know why." both of them appeared to be in deep thought but they both nodded.

Me and William grabbed the boy under the shoulders and bagan to drag him away Mark lifted the girl bridal style (but not before wrapping her in his coat) and followed us.

**Oyama POV: Castle Courtyard**

I was standing in the courtyard waiting for the trucks to return so I could head back to Anti Angel HQ. Yuri said she needed some more people to return to help with the huge operation that was to come soon.

I was quite happy to be here at this time to be part of an important operation. I found it scary that Angel had gained more allies however I was pleased that we recruited more people ourselves "Hey Oyama what are you thinking about?" I quickly looked up as to see who interrupted my thoughts.

It was Yuno Asakura our newest recruit who arrived sometime ago. She had dark black hair that was tied in a high ponytail that reached her waist, her eyes where chocolate brown, she stood around 5'3, with a slender complexion and flat chest, she chose to wear the SSS uniform however except from the normal shoes she picked out black combat boots instead, she was really good at hiding her emotions and she was quiet open she could be friendly unless you annoy her in which she uses a book to hit you over the head

I realised I hadn't answered her yet "Oh hey Yuno I was just thinking about the upcoming operation in a few days." I smiled she returned it.

"Oh yeah I am going back to the school to join the others for the distraction part." she said happily I nodded I knew what the real reason was though...Noda.

The both of them had been fighting like cats and dogs since they met they would usually end with Noda receiving a smack to the head by a book. I was fine with her coming with me she was great company she would always listen to me never interrupt or glance at the clock every now and then just sit and listen, adding her own opinion on what we where discussing with little critisum I enjoyed her company a lot.

"Really? So am I Yuri wanted me to a sniper on this mission for support purposes." I said her smile got wider then it fell as she went into thought I looked at trying to work out what she was trying to piece together.

After awhile of silence she asked "Oyama what exactly are we to do anyway? I mean we built a base out here in this old castle and back at school where preparing for operation Tornado but whats the point?"

I nodded at her it was understandable why she didn't know what was happening. Only those in Yuri's inner circle knew what was happening I decided to tell Yuno what was going on "Well you know about Angel gaining more allies correct?" She nodded I continued "Well Yuri figured that we need to divide and conquer. All we have to do is start the operation like usual except when Angel appears with her friends well ambush them and defeat them."

"Right at the school but what has that to do with the castle base?" Yuno asked after a moments thought. "Ah well you see Yuri believed that since Demon (I shuddered) isn't singleminded like Angel then he won't be bound by the school or it's grounds. Yuri also believes that their army will be the same as him so this bases mission is to spread out and hunt down their troops since a few of them have appeard in school but we know their are more of them." I finished explaining proud with my explanation.

Yuno was quiet again before asking "What's Angels deal with Demon anyway?" I frowned not sure what she meant "What do you mean?" I asked interested.

"Well are they friends or are they going out or something?" she asked normally I just blinked a few times trying to work out how to respond "Um well I don't know probably Yuri seems to think their is." she nodded then looked directly at me "Do you have a girlfriend Oyama?" she asked sweetly I felt my face flush red.

"What no! I don't have a girlfriend!" I shouted embarrassed my face felt like it was burning she still stared at me amused before saying happily "Well that's a shame I am sure you would make a great boyfriend."

She gigged and I stared at her like a puppy does to an owner who's teasing them with a treat I wasn't sure what to say until I heard the sounds of engines. The trucks have returned I turned away from Yuno towards the approaching trucks we waited until they stopped then we got in the back of them and waited until the others had appeard after everyone was in we drove off with my face still burning.

**Williams POV: War room**

Everyone was sitting down at their usual places except we had three new comers. The two we brought back an hour and a half ago and a third member who was brought in by Kaede.

The girls name was Kotone "Kalel" Suzume she remembered that she died because her farther abused her to much to the point of murder. She has curly Blue Green hair that reaches her back with Purple streaks allthrought, she has Stormy Grey eyes that where well defined and Almond shaped, she was medium hight, she wore the school uniform but with an ancient looking Heart Shaped locket she hated being called by her first name and insisted that we called her Kalel instead so we did.

The other two who we had brought from the courtyard where Ryoga Fujimoto and Amilee Fujimoto. They weren't related the girl took the Ryoga's last name since she couldn't remember her own.

It turned out that Ryoga was killed trying to help a friend of his escape prison however he was killed in the attempt he dosnt know why he was their himself, first impressions of him where that he seems to love fighting, running and he's really outspoken, he also seemed skilled in firearms, he seems to have taking a likening towards the Amilee but as a older brother kind of way he also knew how to design weapons however he couldn't make them so Roger offered his services.

The girl Amilee had a dark personality but her personality brightens up when chocolate is mentioned she also likes dancing and pulling pranks.I thought Shinji would have more trouble at first but it turned out that she and Shinji knew eachother somehow neither of them remembered but Shinji promised that he would help her remember her life no matter what.

The three of them had been told about the world and how it worked and they had decided to stay and help us. After everyone else had arrived I started the meeting "Everyone 2 scouts we had sent in the direction of the Castle ha-" I was cut off by Kalel "A Castle a real Castle?" she asked emphasising the word real. I just nodded then she smiled "Does it have a dungeon? You know they used to torture people who where convicted of Witchcraft in dungeons until they confessed to being a Witch even-though they would most likely be innocent." she said.

Everyone just stared at her with mixed expressions mostly creeped out ones I forgot to mention that she has an obsession with Witchcraft. Don't get me wrong I am happy that she knows some of this stuff but it kind of seemed weird when she said it. **"Man I think I found another girlfriend tell Vivia that she'll always be my first though HaHa" **Wilhelm said laughing I forced him away.

After a lengthily silence I spoke "Right well um I don't know but we'll find out for you ok?" "Thank you." she chirped. I decided to forget that she said anything and continue from before "As I was saying 2 of our members have found the SSS base at the Castle." I pointed at the castle as I spoke then paused letting the message sink.

They seemed pleased by the news that the base was found. Ryoga then spoke up "So what does this mean we can go and kill'em?" I shook my head and he huffed "Aww man I really want to fight I hate having to wait." he said annoyed. **"Why couldn't I be stuck in his fucking head? He would be more fun than you ya know." **Wilhelm asked in a mocking innocent voice I signed.

I decided to continue on what we knew about the base "Alright from what we know is that they have been sending large amounts of trucks upto the Castle loaded with god knows what. This most likely means that they have a large and prepared force their that has something to do with their current plans." I paused letting everyone take in what I had said they seemed mostly deep in thought each processing the information in their own way.

After awhile I looked to Mark "Mark how is that Martial Arts training coming along?" I asked he thought for a moment before replying "Everythings going well although most prefer to use firearms rather than my Martial Arts style but that's fine everyone's doing well." I nodded then turning to Vivia I asked "Vivia how's everyone doing with Melee weapons?"

She smiled before replying "Their doing great however some do prefer guns over swords or Handsonic but that's fine everyone at least knows some hand-to-hand combat." I nodded again then addressed Shinji "What's the progr-" I stopped realising he was asleep I was about to ask Vivia to wake him when Amilee spoke up "Don't worry I will wake him." Vivia and I nodded and without another word she walked around the table stood next to him and...he woke up.

She didn't do anything she didn't touch him, speak to him, nothing she just stood next to him and he woke up. Shinji looked around groggily before letting out a long yawn "Oh hi guys what did miss?" he asked tiredly Amilee walked around back to her seat without another word. Everyone was silent probably trying to figure out how she dd that I shook my head before asking again "Well Shinji I was about to ask you how is production coming from Roger and Jackie?"

He yawned again "Well Roger said he's been doing great work making enough ammo and weapons he only said that we need the people to use them and Jackie said she wants to see you and so did Steve." he answeared tiredly.

I frowned "Did Jackie and Steve tell you what they wanted me for?" I asked he shook his head which must have been a good thing cause he looked more awake now "No only that they both had something to show you separately." I nodded and decided that the meeting could end now.

"Thank you Shinji." I said he nodded his head in acknowledgment then I addressed everyone "Alright the meeting will now be concluded so final orders now will be Mark send a small group to keep an eye on the Castle and it's occupants (he nodded) Vivia continue training the troops (Vivia nodded happily) everyone else keep an eye out for the SSS and try and find out their plan I am going to see Jackie then Steve about what they want." everyone nodded then stood up and left.

**Amilee POV: School Corridor 2nd Floor**

I was walking down the school corridor with Ryoga listing to him complain about having to wait for the upcoming battle. "It isn't fair I tell you." he started "It isn't fair I mean we know where they are so why not go kill'em now? Is that guy scared or something?" I knew he wasn't looking for an answear not that I cared anyway I was just happy see Shinji again.

We kept walking down the corridor with Ryoga complaining constantly and me eating a bar of chocolate that Mark kindly gave me. After the meeting had ended he left the base also but not before asking if it was lunch when told it would be in another five minutes he said his goodbyes and left myself and Ryoga where already leaving the base before we spotted him, I asked where he was going and he said to vist some friends and that's when he gave me the bar of chocolate.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Ryoga wasn't beside me until he shouted "Hey Amilee look out their SSS members!" I looked out the window and seen two people a boy and girl.

The girl was wearing the standard school uniform she had long dark blue hair and a dark blue scarf that was blowing in the wind she had her arms folded and her eyes closed I think couldn't tell really because of the distance.

The boy was a bit difficult to make because he was breakdancing but from what I could see he had the school uniform on and blonde hair with a red bandana that I think covered his eyes.

I knew something for sure when I seen both of them they were certainly not NPCs. I looked over to Ryoga who was grinning he turned to me and said "Hey let's go and say hello."

* * *

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I was kinda screwd trying to do this I mean first I had Writers block then I got lazy and I had my shit days (pardon my language) so their was that time my damed IPad didn't work (needed recharged)**

**This kinda means that my updates are going to take sometime sorry**

**But enough of that here's a big THANK YOU to:**

**Storybooker Mari for Kotone Kalel Suzume**

**And**

**Vaghuntacc for both Ryoga Fujimoto and Amilee Fujimoto**

**And I think I don't need anymore OCs so yes THANK YOU ALL and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
